<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Who Holds You Owns Your Bones by BayleyWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217230">The One Who Holds You Owns Your Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester'>BayleyWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark, Dark Richie Tozier, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gender Roles, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenagers, They're 17, Trials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say that this all started when Richie's teacher discussed rightless omegas. You could also say this started the day Richie presented as an alpha. </p><p>~</p><p>In a world where omegas are sentenced to rightlessness instead of prison, Richie is willing to do anything to keep Eddie by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first A.B.O fic! </p><p>Head the tags and warnings in each chapter. This is not fluffy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie really liked being an alpha. And it hadn’t been a shock to anyone when, on his 13th, Richie presented as one. For some people, it wasn’t obvious which second gender they’d present, as for him, it had been as clear as day since he was a little kid. He wasn’t complaining, he loved being an alpha. Who wouldn’t love it? Being a male alpha meant that he was the top of the food chain, the best of the best. </p><p>It also wasn’t a surprise that Eddie had presented as an omega. Which put him at the opposite end of the food chain, a male omega was nothing to aspire to be. Eddie Kaspbrak was the only male omega in Derry - and one of the few omegas overall. Over the years he had started to become accustomed to it. But Richie knew that he still wished to be, well, anything else. </p><p>Even if Eddie didn’t like being an omega, Richie loved it. He loved that Eddie was an omega because after all, weren’t omegas designed for alphas? They were made for each. </p><p>He could still clearly remember how he had gone to Eddie’s house early on his 13th birthday only to find him sobbing silently in his bed. He had refused to go to the party their friends had set up. He’d begged Richie not to make him go. Richie hadn’t, instead he climbed into bed with Eddie and let him cry. But the idea of ordering Eddie never left his mind. Yes, he had acted on it but only ever in little ways. Like getting Eddie to get him a drink or to cuddle with him. </p><p>Sure, he’d set certain rules and such. But never had Richie ordered Eddie to do something he knew that Eddie wouldn’t like. Why would he? No, Eddie didn’t mind their dynamic. </p><p>One of the best features of Eddie being an omega were the outdated laws that surrounded society. There were protests and groups trying to change how omegas were treated, and Richie didn’t exactly disagree with them. Sure, he didn’t think that omegas deserved some of the shit they went through. But, then again, if omegas were granted the same rights as betas or alphas, then Richie and Eddie wouldn’t have been able to do a lot of the things they had already done. </p><p>Like how people couldn’t legally mate-mark until they were eighteen. Unless it was an alpha and omega pair. Which dropped the age of the youngest partner down to sixteen. Which was exactly what happened with Richie and Eddie. God, Richie could still remember Bill’s horrified face when the two of them had walked into his house on Eddie’s 16th. How all of the Losers had yelled at Richie while Eddie had just shrugged and said that he was fine with it. </p><p>If the protesters had gotten their way, Eddie and Richie would have had to wait another two years. Richie could see why the protesters wanted what they wanted, but he and Eddie were perfectly happy. </p><p>“See you after class?” Eddie asked, like every week. </p><p>Richie kissed his forehead. “I’ll come and get you.”</p><p>The two of them were standing outside of Eddie’s class. That was one downside to them presenting; they had different second-gender classes. Every Thursday for two hours. It had always been so funny watching Eddie get flustered as the teacher talked about sex and reproduction when they were twelve. But now, at seventeen, Richie had to drop Eddie off and then go to his alpha class like he had been doing since they were fourteen. </p><p>He’d always wondered what went on in the omega’s room. There were only twenty omegas across all the school years which meant they all shared a class. That was versus the twenty-odd alphas in Richie’s class. The three alpha Losers, himself Bill and Bev, all had different classes and had done every year. Something about the school not wanting to put alphas of the same ‘pack’ in the same alpha class. </p><p>Richie hadn’t really paid attention when he was told. Too busy slightly panicking about the fact that he and Eddie would be on opposite sides of the school. Sure, he understood that they were far away for the omegas protection and he liked that a lot - but he still didn’t feel comfortable being so far away from Eddie. He was fourteen, his hormones were wild and demanding that he protect Eddie, it had been a big deal. Beverly had called him psychotic. </p><p>“Rich?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said that you’re going to be late.”</p><p>“Probably,” Richie shrugged. Eddie rolled his eyes, one of the younger omegas walking into the classroom. The omegas always watched them. Eddie had once said they were jealous of the two of them. Richie found it cute. “Teach doesn’t give to shits, he’s got bigger problems to deal with.”</p><p>Eddie laughed, “alphas.” Richie pinched his side causing him to laugh again. “Well, my teacher does care if I’m late so go. I’ll see you after class.” </p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Another omega waved at Eddie, causing Eddie to give Richie’s hand one last squeeze before he took off after her. Richie waited until he couldn’t see Eddie anymore. Their omega teacher, and the security guard down the hall, would keep him safe until Richie could get back to him. He’d be fine. They’d talk about how omegas actually do deserve respect and how they make babies and then class would be over and they could head to maths together. </p><p>“Settle down please,” the teacher ordered as Richie walked into the room. The teacher, a dick of a man, looked over to him. “Ah, Richard, I thought you weren’t gracing us with your presence today.”</p><p>“Had to go and woo the omega’s teacher. You know how it is.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Giving a little mock salute, Richie went and sat down at the back of the room. Richie almost never listened in his alpha class. It was the same shit every year: don’t abuse your mate, don’t knock an omega up, this is your rut, this is a heat, as alpha your job is to look after your mate and pack. Boring shit. He knew how to be a part of a pack, he was in one. He knew what a rut was, he had them. And he was the only alpha in the class who knew how to handle a mate because he was the only one who had one. Besides, the omegas got lessons on alphas as well, and Eddie always paid attention to this kind of shit.</p><p>“We finished reproduction last week-” a few of the students hooted “-thank you. So this week we’re doing a one-off lesson. We’re going to be talking about a rightless omega.”</p><p>Richie’s attention perked up. This had never been covered before. He only knew the very basics, it was when an omega did something illegal or some shit like that. And it wasn’t something that was talked about in society. Taboo or whatever. He also knew that some people were super opposed to the whole idea. Perhaps Richie would actually listen to what his teacher was saying.</p><p>“Hopefully this isn’t something that any of you have to experience in your life, as it is not something that any person - omega or alpha - aspires to. Does anyone know what a rightless omega is?” </p><p>A few kids put their hands up. Richie didn’t. </p><p>“Isn’t it when an omega breaks a law. And, if they’re mated, they don’t go to prison.” </p><p>“Sort of,” the teacher nodded. “It’s when an alpha-mated omega breaks the law and their alpha chooses to keep them instead of sending them to prison. It was a lot more common before I was born, but now that omega-rights are becoming a talking point a lot of alphas chose to send their omegas to prison instead.  But, it does happen, that an alpha chooses to keep their omega rightless. When this happens, as the name suggests, all rights granted to the omega class get stripped from the particular omega for a certain amount of time.” </p><p>Richie was actively listening now. He had never thought about Eddie like that. With no rights, completely dependent on him. It was interesting, to say the least. He had to wonder how Eddie would respond. Would he become submissive to Richie quickly or would he fight it every step of the way? Honestly, Richie could imagine either. </p><p>He doubted that Eddie would ever do something illegal so he couldn’t think of a time that he had thought about it. Eddie wasn’t exactly the kind to go and murder a dude. But the questions sat at the back of his mind. Would Eddie rather go to the prison or stay with Richie? He must prefer to stay. It wasn’t like Richie was an alpha-supremacist or anything, he wouldn’t abuse Eddie just because he could. </p><p>“So they’re like a kid?” A girl that had once spat on Bev asked. </p><p>Their teacher shook his head. “Worse than that. They have zero rights. Their alpha could kill them and the alpha would be protected under law. A rightless omega isn’t allowed to go outside by herself without permission. The alpha has complete control over their mate. On the flip side, they have to do everything outside the home for their omega.”</p><p>“Why?” Some kid called out. </p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>The kid shrugged, “why would an alpha choose to keep their omega? Sounds like a lot of work.”</p><p>“Who doesn’t want complete control over someone?” One of the doucheir alphas answered.</p><p>“It’s not just sexual control,” their teacher replied and a few of the students giggled. “As alphas, you're prone to that side of things, yes. But this is a commitment that extends beyond the bedroom. Your omega wouldn’t be able to go grocery shopping without a written note explaining that they have permission. That’s a lot of work on your head.” </p><p>The first kid called out again, “so why would anyone choose that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” another one called. “I couldn’t imagine having to deal with all that just to keep an omega.”</p><p>Richie made a face to himself as the kid talked. It was painfully obvious that no one else in this class was mated to anyone. They had no idea what it was like. Richie loved Eddie, their entire lives he had loved the boy to pieces, but when they had mated it was something different. There was more to it that the kids in his class couldn’t understand. The love had shifted into something so much more potent. </p><p>“Richard,” the teacher called, gesturing to him. “You’re the only one in here with an omega mate. And clearly you have thoughts on the matter, judging by your face right now. Would you choose to keep Mr Kaspbrak as a rightless omega or send him to prison?”</p><p>This was something Richie hated about this class. His teacher always asked his opinion on topics because he had already mated an omega. It was really fucking annoying. He shrugged and answered solely because Eddie didn’t like it very much when he acted up. He answered truthfully as well. No point in lying. “I’d keep him.”</p><p>“Why?” The student sitting in front of Richie asked. Richie should really learn the names of these kids. “I mean, I have a girlfriend but I couldn’t imagine keeping her.”</p><p>“Isn’t your girlfriend a beta?” Richie asked and he nodded. “Yeah, it’s different. Besides, Eddie’s not my boyfriend, he's my mate.”</p><p>“Why does that matter?” The girl who spat on Bev asked. </p><p>Richie shrugged again, “I can’t explain it. Once you mate with someone it’s just different.”</p><p>“Fuck that,” the douche said. “Fuck them and dump them.”</p><p>“Excuse me, Jason,” the teacher chided, “that’s not the kind of talk I allow in this classroom, thank you. Now, Richard, would you please try to explain what you mean.”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know?”</p><p>“Explain it to us and I’ll forgive the fact that you didn’t hand in your homework today, how about that?”</p><p>“Fine,” Richie sighed. He hated having to explain from his point of view. But Eddie was always annoyed when Richie forgot his homework (only because it meant Richie could get detention which meant that Eddie also had to wait because Richie refused to let him go home by himself). “Well, I like spending time with him. But there’s just an intense need to protect and be near Eddie, I don’t like being apart from him for a day. I couldn’t imagine him being locked away from me. I’d go crazy.” </p><p>“There you go, from the mouth of a mated alpha.”</p><p>Throughout the rest of class, Richie was preoccupied in his own thoughts. He knew that he couldn’t let Eddie go if the situation presented itself. No matter what they’d stay together, that was a given. But the questions he asked himself over and over was this: would he want to have a rightless omega? Would he enjoy the fact that Eddie was legally his or would he see it as a burden as the other alphas had?</p><p>He imagined them in that situation. How it would all work once Eddie was legally Richie’s property. Eddie would move in with him, he’d have to. That was good, getting him out of his house before he turned eighteen. The Losers would be happy that Eddie wasn’t in prison, but would they be supportive of Richie owning Eddie? Bill wouldn’t. He never liked it when Richie used his alpha status. The others were a toss-up. All of them would make sure that Richie didn’t hurt Eddie, that was for sure.</p><p>And he never would. Richie was not an alpha who wanted to hurt their omega. He loved Eddie. Had loved him since they were children. Those thoughts were pure - sexual yes, but pure - and he’d never daydreamt about the idea of becoming an alpha who hurt his mate.</p><p>But it wasn’t like Eddie would ever commit a crime. </p><p>After class ended Richie was, like always, the first one out of the room. He liked to be out first so that he could beat the rush and get to Eddie’s classroom as quickly as he could. It worked practically every day. And like every Thursday, Eddie was standing by the classroom door. Another omega stood with him. Lucy, or maybe that was Katie. Either way, Richie didn’t really care.</p><p>Eddie pushed himself off the wall and waved goodbye to the girl. All the omegas were close, that’s just what happens when you're the only ones in a class for years together. As soon as he was close enough, both of them reached out to grab each other’s hands before turning and walking towards their maths class. “How was class?”</p><p>“It was good,” Richie nodded. “We talked about rightless omegas.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“What’s that about?” </p><p>Eddie made a face, “scary shit. It sounds awful. Not being your own person anymore.”</p><p>“You’d trust me, right? If it happened to you.”</p><p>“Yeah. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m still your property.”</p><p>Richie nodded, “sure but I think I would be a good owner.” </p><p>“Hmm, yeah.”</p><p>“You don’t seem very sure.”</p><p>“I mean you just called yourself an owner. Imagine being the owned in that situation. It’s not something I want to happen.”</p><p>“Sure,” Richie said but he didn’t really understand where Eddie was coming from. Him saying ‘owner’ wasn’t him being derogatory or rude. It was a statement, a fact. He, in that situation, would be an owner. And Eddie would be owned. Richie couldn’t see how Eddie would take that as something so offensive. “But you know I wouldn’t hurt you or anything, right?”</p><p>Eddie shrugged, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me but that doesn’t change the fact that I am your legal property. I’d rather go to prison than be stripped of all my rights.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to go to prison.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie laughed and knocked their shoulders together. They got to their classroom and Richie pushed open the door, letting Eddie go in first before grabbing his hand again and leading him to their seats towards the back of the room. Eddie continued as they walked, “neither do I but, I couldn’t imagine it.”</p><p>Why wasn’t he getting it? “I don’t think I could cope with you in prison.”</p><p>“I just won’t break the law, then you can keep me just like this.”</p><p>“I’d keep you either way.”</p><p>Eddie just laughed again. He didn’t believe Richie. Before he could comment, Eddie changed the subject. “Anway, can we go to Bill’s?”</p><p>“Why do you want to go to his?”</p><p>“Everyone’s going.”</p><p>Richie shrugged, “I don’t mind. I thought your mom grounded you?”</p><p>“So? It’s not like she’ll know.”</p><p>“I guess,” Richie nodded. That was just another benefit to the two of them being a mated pair. Before Eddie turned sixteen Sonia loved to ground Eddie, especially to keep him away for Richie. But now, legally, she couldn’t. Eddie had every right to see Richie, even if he wasn’t allowed to see their friends. And, because Richie liked touching Eddie, the Losers’ scents were never almost on Eddie enough that Sonia knew. </p><p>“Awesome. I wanted to talk to Bev.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Secret,” Eddie smiled up at him.</p><p>He just smiled back before the teacher called their attention and Eddie’s gaze was ripped away. If Eddie was rightless he wouldn’t be allowed to have secrets. He’d have to tell Richie everything. And if he didn’t tell, Richie could make him. Richie cleared his head, focusing on the worksheet in front of them instead of a hypothetical situation that had no way to come true. But Eddie’s face wouldn’t leave his mind. He didn’t agree with Richie. Didn’t think that they’d be a good couple even if Eddie was rightless. They would be the perfect couple - and if Eddie didn’t see that like Richie was crazy. But anyway, Eddie would never commit a crime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Stanley rolled his eyes, “you’ve been silent all night. You’re never quiet.”</p><p>“He’s hormonal,” Eddie supplied as he walked past, pressing a kiss to the top of Richie’s head as he went. Richie rolled his eyes and went to snatch Eddie’s wrist but he was gone before he could. Back to the kitchen where he and Bill were making popcorn. </p><p>“Just thinking.”</p><p>“Is that a first or?” </p><p>“Haha,” Richie muttered. He knew that he was acting weird. Had been for the last few weeks. He could pretend that he didn’t know why but that would be a bald-faced lie. It was simple: he couldn’t stop thinking about his rightless omega lesson. The idea wouldn’t leave his mind no matter how hard he tried. Richie knew it wasn’t right of him to be thinking, but it was harmless to fantasies. </p><p>Beverly threw a pillow at Richie, breaking him out of his thoughts. “What?”</p><p>“You didn’t answer me. And wipe that scowl off your face, alpha,” Beverly replied, Ben and Stan, laughing at the exaggerated ‘alpha’. </p><p>“You wound me,” Richie replied. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been scowling at the other alpha sitting across from him. If Bill were here, he’d probably tell Richie off. They had a pack hierarchy, but Bill was a pretty modern guy, Richie wasn’t allowed to use his second-in-command position to be a jerk. Beverly was also modern and had no hesitations calling Richie out whenever he did anything that she found annoying. “I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>“Thinking about Eddie, huh?” she laughed. </p><p>Eddie walked out of the kitchen, popcorn bowls in hand, and made a face. He passed one bowl to Ben and made his way over to Richie, “why are you thinking about me?”</p><p>“Because you’re hot,” Richie shrugged. He took the bowl and then wrapped an arm around Eddie to pull him down into Richie’s side. “Why else?” </p><p>“Keep your grossness in the bedroom,” Stan muttered.</p><p>Richie grabbed Eddie’s neck, grinning at Stan when Eddie went limp and pushed Eddie’s face into his neck. God, he loved doing that. Just having Eddie completely relax against him, it was one of the best things he’d ever experienced. He’d been doing it since he had presented before Eddie had, and even then it worked. Not to the same extent as now, but twelve-year-old Eddie was still affected by Richie grabbing the back of the neck and nuzzling him into his neck.</p><p>“S-stop manhandling the omega,” Bill said as he walked in. Richie let go of Eddie’s neck, smiling when he still stayed nuzzled against Richie. Bill rolled his eyes, “yeah yeah. What are we watching?”</p><p>“Something scary.”  </p><p>“Yes please,” Richie said, finger-gunning Bev. “Eddie always gets so cuddly when he’s scared.”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Mike made a face, “more cuddly then now?” </p><p>“I didn’t know that could happen,” Stan agreed. </p><p>Eddie popped up, frowning at both of them. “You guys are stupid. Anyway, I don’t get cuddly when I’m scared.”</p><p>“Yes you do, baby.”</p><p>“You do,” Bill nodded. Eddie stuck his tongue out at the group at large before resting his cheek back on Richie’s shoulder. Even though Richie knew that Eddie wasn’t in serious distress the urge to comfort his mate was strong. He rubbed Eddie’s arm, bringing a little bit of relief to the feeling. Eddie leaned against him harder, Richie taking it as confirmation that he had done the right thing. </p><p>Ben waved a VHS tape in the air, and like that they had decided what they were watching for their weekly-Friday-night-movie-night. Richie tried to pay attention, he really did. But it was just so easy to slip back into his mind with Eddie pressed up against him like that. And where his thoughts may have gone sexual just a few weeks ago that evening they went to the same place they’d been since that lesson. Eddie, rightless and fully Richie’s. </p><p>Maybe it was biological. Perhaps every mated alpha went through a phase like this. Where they wanted their omega to themselves, in such an intense way. Richie doubted it as much as he wished he didn’t. He would have heard something about this. He’d been forced to take that stupid ‘now your mated’ talk when he and Eddie had mated and they hadn’t mentioned anything like this. Besides, why would the urge only kick in now, over a year after they had mated? It just didn’t make sense. </p><p>Eddie had fallen asleep. Richie knew before he knew that he knew. His breathing calmed down, his shoulders slumped slightly. It was cute and what every night that they slept together. Richie loved it when Eddie slept near him. He tried not to be a slave to his biological instincts like most people, but having his omega sleeping next to him was one of the best things that could happen. </p><p>“What is up with you?” Bill asked. </p><p>“Me?” Richie asked, making a face. He thought he had been acting normal. Bill nodded. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“I’m worried about you.”</p><p>Richie just laughed softly. He didn’t want to wake Eddie - or the three sleeping betas. “Trust me, I am fine. Just thinking about shit.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Beverly asked. “You’ve been so distant.”</p><p>“‘M just going through some stuff in my little ol’ head. Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“You can talk to us, you know that?” Bill asked, Beverly nodding along. Richie smiled at them as Eddie shifted slightly. “You don’t need to go through whatever you’re going through on your own.” When Richie didn’t reply, both of them sighed. Bill continuing with: “we’re a pack, Richie. You’re not alone.”</p><p>“You’re too sweet for little old me.”</p><p>“Rich.”</p><p>“Bev, I promise. I am okay.”</p><p>Bill and Bev shared a look before Bill spoke, “Eddie’s worried about you.”</p><p>“Eds is always worried about me.”</p><p>“Richie.”</p><p>“Billy, he’s stressed because I’m stressed. It’s happened before. I’m just-” he hesitated, thinking it over. What was he? Obsessed with the idea of Eddie having his rights stripped and becoming Richie’s? He sounded insane. That would never fly with either of them. In all honesty, they’d probably rip Eddie out of his arms if they found out that he was having these thoughts. But, maybe they would be able to help. Or at least quell the idea. They might confirm that the thoughts were normal for an alpha to have. He could admit to them that he was having a hard time “-stressed out. Eddie wasn’t wrong before, hormones.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Beverly asked. </p><p>“Eds and I haven’t fucked in weeks.”</p><p>“Richie!” Bill chided. </p><p>Richie raised one of his hands in mock surrender. The other was wrapped around Eddie, where it would stay. “When I figure it out I’ll tell you straight away.”</p><p>It looked like they were going to reply but Eddie stirred and all of Richie’s attention went to him. They could talk about Richie’s problems later. </p><p>~</p><p>They were walking home, Eddie and Richie, the following morning. It was still early in the morning. It was a hangover from when they were younger, before Richie had presented and Bowers and his asshole alpha friends used to pick on them. Early morning meant they were still sleeping off their stolen alcohol and less likely to try and beat them up. </p><p>Ever since they’d presented the bullying had subsided slightly. Eddie got the good majority of it simply because he was an omega but even his had slowly started to stop. It was hard to bully an omega when he had three alphas ready to back him up. </p><p>“I’m not saying that we should move straight away but -“ Eddie sang out. Richie laughed, nodding along. “I think we’d do well in Chicago.”</p><p>“Not LA?” </p><p>Eddie shrugged, “I’d miss the winter.”</p><p>“Remember when you were younger-“</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“-and you hated the winter. You used to wear a hundred layers. I found it cute. Until those pants started covering your ass.”</p><p>“Thanks, Richie.” </p><p>Richie smiled at him. “You’ve got a cute ass.”</p><p>They kept walking, talking about nothing and having fun as they went. The other Losers were still and Bill’s, most of them probably sleeping. They had left a note in front of Bill to let them all know they were leaving early. Most Saturday’s the pack got breakfast together but sometimes they’d sneak off to spend the morning alone. It helped Richie to calm down after a week of Eddie being surrounded by other alphas at school.</p><p>It was an issue that they were working on. Even though they were mated, a glaring warning to any potential person, Richie had a hard time with school. There were too many people for him to not freak out. Most people didn’t have to deal with it simply because by the time they’re mated they’ve graduated out of one of the most hormonal places on earth. </p><p>But Richie and Eddie had never done anything that normal way. And thus, for the last year, Richie had been dealing with the biological instinct to grab Eddie and get him the hell out of the school building. They dealt with it in their own ways, like making out in the hallway when it was empty. </p><p>“Too cute,” Richie interrupted whatever Eddie was going to say. “Knew that the moment I met you.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Eddie muttered but his blush said something different. Richie was going to reply when Eddie stiffened, his eyes going wider. “Fuck.” </p><p>Richie followed his gaze, cursing as well when he saw what Eddie had seen. Patrick fucking Hockstetter. He was leaning against his shitty old car, smiling and staring at them. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand. There were a few adults around but they’d never help out if something happened. Best they could hope for would be for them to yell at them to stop. </p><p>Eddie stepped closer to Richie, as he often did whenever a member of the Bowers gang was near them. His scent changing, very clearly scared and in distress. Every single part of Richie screamed out to stop the cause of distress. Whatever he had to do in order for Eddie to not be scared, he’d do. He gently rubbed his thumb over Eddie’s wrist, anything to slightly soothe his mate. “Stay close and stay quiet.”</p><p>“Oh look at the girls, out for a stroll.”</p><p>“Where’s your girl then?” Richie asked. Patrick sneered at him. “Excuse us, we’re out for a stroll.” </p><p>“Don’t talk to me like that, asshole.”</p><p>“Careful there, Patty-cakes, it turns me on when people call me names,” Richie smiled at him. Eddie giggled quietly, loud enough for Patrick to hear. He turned his attention back to Eddie which wouldn’t do. “Please, do another. Idiot really gets me going.”</p><p>“Of course you’d get hard from being a sub. You’re the shittest alpha ever.”</p><p>Richie shrugged, “I mean don’t you get hard from Henry being dominant over you? That’s why you hang around him, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I swear to fuck, Tozier.”</p><p>“What?” Richie fake shivered. “I’m so scared.”</p><p>Across the street, an older beta woman walked out of a store. She was watching them, eyes narrowed. Patrick turned his head, seeing her staring. “You’re lucky we’re on the main street, Tozier. Otherwise, I’d be rocking your shit.”</p><p>“Who the fuck says rocking your shit?” Richie scoffed. Patrick made a noise that almost sounded like a growl but wasn’t quite right before getting into his car, slamming the door and driving off. “Fuck he’s a bad driver.” </p><p>“I hate him.”</p><p>“He sucks,” Richie agreed. Eddie frowned, the two of them starting to walk again. Eddie was calmer but still upset, Richie wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay, baby.”</p><p>“I can’t wait until we leave.”</p><p>Richie smiled at him, “only a year and a bit to go.”</p><p>“Derry would be better off without them,” Eddie said it with such confidence. Like he knew for a fact that the shittiest town in Maine would become the best in the state if only Patrick Hockstetter and his friends weren’t there. Richie imagined it for a moment or at least tried to. He couldn’t imagine a world where those four ever willingly left Derry. They’d die in the town they loved to terrorize because they were too shitty to leave it. Hell, they’d graduated last year and they were still in Derry. </p><p>They wouldn’t leave until they were dead. And they’d be dead long after Richie and Eddie had left. Unless. Richie tried to cut his thoughts off. Unless something else happened to them before they left for college. That Richie could imagine and imagine well. Making the town just a little bit better. For him, for Eddie, for the Losers. For everyone. He could see himself, in some distant part of his brain where he never liked to look, standing over someone - any of them - and making the town a better place. </p><p>He’d enjoy it. He knew that. A primal part of him would love to be the one to end them, stand over them and make them pay for all the shit they put his pack through. All the shit they put his mate through. The alpha part of him would like it, maybe a bit too much. Richie would like it just the same. To be the one to end the life that had terrorized his pack since they could remember. </p><p>There was a possessiveness to his thoughts, Eddie was his was he not? Was Richie not allowed to think that kind of way? He had been told not to by people all his life. That Eddie wasn’t Richie’s he was his own person. But how could that be true when Richie’s biological need was to possess Eddie. It didn’t make sense to him. When he looked at Eddie; that day, the day before, when they were 16, 13, 12 and 5, all days. He looked and saw his Eddie. Not just Eddie. His Eddie. How was he to deny that?</p><p>Eddie, how would he react? Richie didn’t think he’d be too mad. If there was a primal instinct for Richie to hurt those who hurt his, surely Eddie had an instinct to want his alpha to protect him. All Richie wanted to do was make the world better for his omega and maybe get a little bit of payback while he was at it. </p><p>It would be the best option. A fantasy option, of course, but a lovely little fantasy to tuck away with the others that plagued Richie’s head. </p><p>That’s when it clicked. Two little fantasies wrapped into one. Nothing more than a little fantasy because Eddie would never -</p><p>“I just wish,” Eddie muttered and Richie almost screamed out for him to say it. To say it so it was all connected. “I just wish they’d die.” </p><p>Besides, Eddie would never.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Generally speaking, Richie thought that he and Eddie had a solid relationship. Other couples at their school often had screaming matches throughout the hallways, which the Losers would walk on by and then laugh about after school. </p><p>That did not mean that Richie and Eddie didn’t fight. They had a lot of petty arguments, little spats that didn’t go anywhere and both knew that they weren’t serious. But it was rare that they had actual, serious fights. Like the Monday afternoon after they ran into Patrick. </p><p>All of the Losers were in the clubhouse, hanging out until Bill and Richie had to go to their after school jobs - a negative of being alphas, having to be the first ones to provide for the pack. But he had a few hours and he was going to savour them. The two of them were in the hammock together, Richie running his hands through Eddie’s hair like he enjoyed doing while they all listened to Stan and Ben discuss a project for their beta studies class. </p><p>That’s how it started. Ben mentioned a law that had been overturned for betas but not omegas, how mated betas no longer needed permission from their mate to get permanent sterilisation but omegas did. Eddie had scoffed, making a face. Everyone in the room heard, looking over. “It’s a shit law, they should have overturned it for everyone. Not just betas.”</p><p>“You’re not trying to get sterilised, are you baby?” </p><p>“No. But that doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, Eddie,” Beverly cut in, “it sucks. I heard there’s an activist group in New York trying to overrule it there.”</p><p>Mike nodded, “California is starting to change the law as well.”</p><p>“If New York overturns it, Maine might follow,” Ben smiled at Eddie. </p><p>Eddie shrugged, smiling slightly at them. “You don’t have to feel bad or anything. I just don’t like it.”</p><p>“It’s not like it affects you though, Eds.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You’re not trying to get sterilised. So who cares?” </p><p>“That’s such an insensitive thing to say, Richie,” Eddie said sharply sitting up. Pushing himself off Richie in one motion so that he was sitting beside his legs, no longer laying on his chest. “You always do that.” </p><p>Richie rolled his eyes dramatically. “It’s not insensitive, Eddie, it’s facts. You’re not going to get sterilized anytime soon, so why does it matter?” </p><p>“Jesus! You're acting like I’m not affected by omega-laws!”</p><p>“Whoop-de-do.”</p><p>Eddie stood up from the hammock. “You can be such an asshole.”</p><p>“You’re being dramatic.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough,” Bill interrupted. </p><p>Sitting up, Richie ignored Bill and kept his attention on Eddie. “Laws affect everyone. There are laws that affect alphas and betas as well. You act like everyone hates you because you’re an omega!”</p><p>“Richie,” Beverly warned quietly. </p><p>“You fucking dick! I am so sorry that being an alpha is so hard!” Eddie spat. “I never knew that being the top of the fucking food chain sucked so fucking much!”</p><p>“Oh calm down, baby.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Don’t act like one then.”</p><p>Eddie’s jaw dropped. “Fuck you. You know that it upsets me that there are laws that make my life harder than everyone else's. You know that because I told you when I presented! So why are you acting like you aren’t aware?”</p><p>“I’m aware that you think that.”</p><p>“But you don’t think it’s warranted?” </p><p>Richie stood up. So did Bill. He didn’t get too close to either of them, most likely knowing that it would set Richie off. He got in between them, not blocking Eddie from Richie’s sight. “I think you two need to calm down.”</p><p>Instantly Eddie deflated. Richie fought through the alphas warning, knowing full well that Eddie couldn’t. Bill’s tone was serious but Richie was pissed. Pissed enough to not be affected by his own alpha. It had happened a few times before, especially when they were younger. It could only happen because they were close in hierarchy, their biological instincts meaning that both of them could theoretically lead the pack where Bev couldn’t. But, because they were a pack Richie submitted to Bill. Unless he was really fucking angry. </p><p>How dare Eddie accuse him of being an uncaring alpha? He knew about omega laws and he knew that it upset his mate. Sure, he got it and understood why it could be a problem, But that didn’t mean anything. He did think Eddie was overreacting to a lot of it. All the laws meant was that Eddie had to get Richie’s permission to do something, and it wasn’t like Richie wouldn’t give that permission if asked. He said as such, watching Eddie go from stiff but deflated to furious by the time Richie had finished. </p><p>Before he spoke, Eddie stepped back - away from Richie - and took a deep breath. “The day that we mated,” he spoke calmly and clearly. Refraining himself from getting to worked up again. “I told you that I was not going to be an omega that bowed to his alpha mate just because he was an alpha. I told you that I wasn’t going to let our dynamic change. You said that you were happy with that.”</p><p>“And I am.”</p><p>“But you’re happy with the fact that I need your permission to do things that you don’t need my permission for?”</p><p>“Yes.” As soon as he spoke he knew that he had screwed up. Eddie did that thing where he pushed his tongue against his teeth that he did when he was angry and trying not to get upset. “No. I just mean it, that I wouldn’t deny you. So I don’t think that it-” he cut himself off. </p><p>Eddie was crying. Richie had made him cry. He felt bad, he truly did. But he still couldn’t see where Eddie was coming from. Richie was a good alpha, a good mate and a good boyfriend.</p><p>“I’m going home.”</p><p>“Eds-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Richie sighed, “fine. But you can’t walk home alone because Patrick is still pissed. None of us can be alone.”</p><p>“Fine. Billy,” Eddie turned his back to Richie. “Walk me home please?”</p><p>Bill smiled softly at Eddie, nodding. As Eddie grabbed his bag, Bill looked to Richie, a very clear message on his face. Calm down and don’t do anything stupid. It was a low blow on Eddie’s part. Choosing his other alpha over his mate. Everyone knew it, Eddie included. He wanted to piss Richie off, it had worked. Especially since Richie had brought up the safety of his mate, something that he was responsible for and Eddie turned and threw it back in his face. He could have chosen Bev or any of the betas but instead, he had chosen the one member of the pack above Richie. </p><p>There weren’t many ways an omega could send the message of ‘you’re a shit mate’ but a glaring sign was picking someone else, even temporarily. </p><p>Once he had his bag, Eddie took Bill’s hand and tugged. He was still crying. Not looking at Richie but pausing at the ladder, stopping as Bill climbed up and out. “Don’t come to my house tonight.”</p><p>The tension, mainly coming off the betas, was extremely obvious as Richie sat back down in the hammock. The three of them hadn’t moved since the whole fight had started. Richie had to feel sorry for them. Alphas protected, omegas nurtured, and betas kept the peace. So for there to be a fight like that, it would be hard on them. And the fact that the pack had split, with the omega leaving, would make it even worse for them. </p><p>Whatever. Richie had his own problems to deal with. Eddie was seriously pissed at him. He had never barred Richie from climbing up and into his window before. They’d fought before, and both of them had stormed out on separate occasions but never had Eddie said those words to him. Richie knew that he could, theoretically, sneak up anyway. Eddie would never tell his mother that he was fighting, with Richie or the pack, he wasn’t that stupid. So his mother wouldn’t be any more of her usually guard dog self. </p><p>But Richie knew he never would get in. Physically, he wouldn’t be able to enter Eddie’s bedroom without the express permission of Eddie, it would feel weird and wrong. His house, maybe, but not his room. That was Eddie’s space. Even if the laws dedicated that mated omegas didn’t technically have their own space, their biology did. The alpha side of him would never intrude like that. Which meant that, for the first time in a very long time, Richie wouldn’t go and say good night to Eddie on his way home. </p><p>Unless he counted standing under his window and scowling saying goodnight. Because that’s where the night was probably going to head. </p><p>“That was a lot.”</p><p>“Don’t start.”</p><p>Beverly rolled her eyes, sitting back down beside Ben. All three of the betas started to relax when she did. They wouldn’t fully relax until they knew Eddie and Richie had made up. “I thought Eddie was going to hit you.”</p><p>“He probably would have if you lot weren’t here.”</p><p>“Good for him.”</p><p>Richie scoffed, “you wouldn’t say that if I hit him.”</p><p>“If you hit him I’d castrate you.”</p><p>“There you go,” Richie muttered before groaning and sitting up again. He started collecting all of his notes that were spread across the floor, and one of Eddie’s binders that he would have to bring to him at school. Beverly was staring at him, one eyebrow raised. “I get it and I completely support you attacking me if I decide to hurt Eddie. Because I never will.” He looked at the betas. “Calm down, you’re all going to burst a blood vessel.” </p><p>“That was pretty bad,” Ben replied. </p><p>Stan nodded, “worst fight you’ve had in a long time, if ever.”</p><p>“We’ll be okay. Promise. And it definitely wasn’t the worst fight we’ve ever had.”</p><p>“It wasn’t?” Mike asked. “I can’t imagine you two having a raging fight.”</p><p>“Neither of us like making it public. I mean Eddie tells Bill but that’s as far as it goes. We don’t want you guys to worry about us. Like you’re still doing.” None of them responded and none of them relaxed. “I promise. By tomorrow afternoon the two of us will be fine, back to our amazing selves. We’ll fuck it out and then it will all be done. No harm no foul and all that.”</p><p>“Gross,” all four of them replied. </p><p>Richie just laughed as he stood up. “I’m going to head to work early. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“We’ll walk you in,” Mike said.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“You said it,” Ben said, “Patrick is still pissed. No one should be alone.”</p><p>Beverly cocked her head, “I think by no one he meant Eddie.”</p><p>“You lied,” Stan accused. </p><p>“No. I don’t think you four should be alone either, to be completely honest. But I have a feeling that Bill and I are going to be just fine.”</p><p>“Unless all four of them are there,” Stan said as Richie got the ladder. </p><p>Richie looked back at them, “if all four of them were there then we’d be fucked no matter how many of us there were. No offence.” He disappeared out of the hatch before any of them could reply. </p><p>Walking through the barrens with Eddie was funny because he would always, always, trip at least a little. Walking by himself sucked. And if that wasn’t a metaphor for his life, everything sucking when Eddie wasn’t with him. Ever since he was a little kid, his life was better with Eddie by his side. Maggie and Went had been worried at first about how attached the two of them were. If they still had reservations, they didn’t let on. </p><p>As he walked, Richie picked up a small rock. It had an edge on one side that almost looked like a knife. Sharp enough to cut his palm when he squeezed too hard. As he found out rather quickly. He, just for a moment, let his mind wander to what Eddie would do if Richie turned up covered in his blood. First, he’d freak out and get Richie to come inside. He’d want to help him and clean him up. But before that, he’d probably try to find where the blood was coming from. </p><p>What would he do if Richie was really injured? How would he react if he found out the blood wasn’t Richie’s? Would he be upset if Richie told him that it was Patrick’s and that Derry would be a bit nicer now?</p><p>He would like to think that Eddie wouldn’t leave Richie. Perhaps he would help out, but Richie couldn’t see himself going to Eddie for that help. He wouldn’t want to force him into that position. But he’d tell him afterwards, happy in the knowledge that Eddie wouldn’t leave him for that. If Eddie killed someone, for any reason whatsoever, Richie would do anything to keep him by his side. But - No. Richie stopped that train of thought before it could go anywhere. That wasn’t a thought he should entertain. Especially in his state of mind.  </p><p>Murder was the worst crime a person could commit. Alpha/omega murder was weird. Richie squeezed his hand harder, a trickle of red coming out of his clenched fist. It was weird because it was confusing to everyone. Leftover societal structure made it that killing an alpha was seen as worse than killing a beta because alphas were deserving of the most respect but killing an omega was even worse than that because everyone was supposed to take care of omegas. Richie got it but not really.</p><p>An alpha killing an omega was only seen as a bad thing. There was never a situation where the alpha was seen as anything other than the worst of society. They’d never be able to claim self-defence, manslaughter or justifiable murder. An alpha killing an alpha was complicated. If it was to protect their mate, it could be justified. If it was in cold blood, well then it was treated as such. For Richie to - no. He wasn’t going to go there. </p><p>But an omega killing an alpha. That was different altogether. There was almost never a situation where the omega was tried for first or second degree. Richie couldn’t remember ever hearing of an omega killing an alpha for any reason other than self-defence. Most juries and judges were lenient. Eddie would get a lesser sentence than Richie ever would. It was because omegas were weaker than alphas. Because omegas weren’t inclined to kill alphas and because alphas could take care of themselves, Richie knew this. </p><p>The blood kept trickling out of his fist. Richie knew all of this. </p><p>Richie didn’t see Patrick as he walked to work. He didn’t know if he was happy about that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, Eddie and Richie made up before school started the next morning. Half an hour before closing time Richie had received a muffled phone call, Eddie asking if Richie could come over after work. There had never been a night that Richie had declined that offer, and he wasn’t about to start then. So he closed up the only VHS shop in Derry and then headed towards Eddie’s house. </p><p>All the lights were off at his house but Richie still scaled the wall leading to Eddie’s upper story bedroom. His lamp had been on and the window unlocked. Eddie himself was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. As soon as Richie had climbed into the bedroom, which got harder every time he grew, Eddie reached a hand out without opening his eyes. His scent changed, relaxing as soon as he smelt Richie. Richie climbed onto the bed, tucking Eddie up by his side. </p><p>“I’m sorry, baby.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Eddie replied. “I shouldn’t have gotten so pissed.”</p><p>“Nah, you’re okay. I should have listened to you. I do understand where you’re coming from, Eds.”</p><p>“Stay the night?” </p><p>Richie kissed the top of Eddie’s head, “always, honeybunch.” </p><p>“Call me that again and I’ll have to kick you out.”</p><p>“As if,” Richie scoffed and then the two of them were falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. </p><p>In the morning they woke up together. It was the best way to wake up. The two of them made out for about five minutes too long, only breaking apart when Sonia was yelling at Eddie to get downstairs. She was absolutely going to smell Richie on Eddie and bitch about it, him and their relationship, while Eddie was in the house. Richie sent Eddie an apologetic glance as he climbed out the window but Eddie just shrugged and smiled before disappearing out of his door. </p><p>He got home just in time to get changed and grab a project he’d been working on before he said goodbye to his mom and started to book it towards Bill’s. They’d meet up and then make their way to school, stopping off at Eddie’s and Stan’s houses while Ben and Beverly meet up and then meet them at school. Bill was already at the end of the street when Richie arrived, an eyebrow raised and a knowing look on his face. </p><p>“How’s Eddie?”</p><p>“Getting yelled at because we were making out.”</p><p>“Not surprising.”</p><p>“I can not fucking wait for him to be out of that house.”</p><p>Bill nodded, “it’ll be g-good for everyone.”</p><p>“Typical alpha,” Richie mocked, “looking out for the whole pack.”</p><p>“Typical alpha,” Bill replied, “only looking out for his mate.”</p><p>Richie laughed, “trust me. As soon as you bite your two lovebirds you’ll understand exactly where I come from. It’ll be the best day of your life, I promise you that. Especially because of how good the sex is-”</p><p>“That’s enough,” Bill interrupted with a grimace. “But thank you, I think.” </p><p>“It’s really good.”</p><p>“I don’t want to know.”</p><p>“Like-”</p><p>“Richie shut the fuck up.”</p><p>Laughing, Richie poked Bill in the shoulder, “is that an order, Mr alpha man?”</p><p>“If it ha-has to be to get you to shut up, yes,” Bill replied, but he was laughing as well. That was something that Richie truly loved about his pack - that they were friends first and pack members second. Bill or Richie would never treat any of them like shit, Eddie wasn’t treated as lesser, Beverly wasn’t treated differently for being a female alpha and the betas weren’t seen as ‘not alphas or omegas’ like so many were. They weren’t just a pack, they were a family. And Richie loved that. </p><p>“Consider my lips shut.”</p><p>“I don’t think I could ever get that to happen, order or not.”</p><p>“Probably true. I think Eddie’s the only one who can get me to shut up, but I don’t think any of you guys want to know how he does it.”</p><p>“We don’t, we never do,” Bill muttered. He paused and then continued in a more serious tone. Not an alpha tone, just a serious Bill tone. As soon as Richie heard the tone he was in for some kind of talk that he shouldn’t make a sex joke during. “You seem better, I’m glad. I was worried about you, the past few weeks. All of us were. Eddie kept asking me and Beverly to talk to you, alpha to alpha.”</p><p>Richie sighed, “I know. That you guys were worried and that Eddie asked you to talk to me, he’s a shit liar. It’s nothing but yeah, I’m better now.”</p><p>What a lie. He didn’t like to admit it but lying came naturally to Richie. More so, he’d assume, then most people. Lying wasn’t good, he was aware, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t helpful when he needed it. The only people that could tell he was lying were his mother and Eddie, but even they struggled if Richie actually put his mind to the act. Because that’s what lying was; an act. And Richie was a good actor. Apparently he was great considering Bill thought that he had already solved his problems.</p><p>He hadn’t. He had just spent all night imaging different fucked up fantasies with Eddie tucked up beside him. That’s, apparently, all he had needed in order to look normal again. If only he’d allowed himself the space to fantasize about Patrick (or Henry, depending) getting their comeuppance with the added bonus of Eddie becoming his little omega. Maybe this whole thing could have been avoided. </p><p>“What was wrong?”</p><p>“I heard some alpha talking about Eddie at school. It set me off and I’ve been feeling really possessive over him because of it. I know you guys don’t like it when I’m like that so I kept it to myself.”</p><p>“You could have told him,” Bill sighed. “He would have understood.”</p><p>Stan was waiting on his front step, and when they approached his house he stood up and made his way towards them. “Hi. What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Hey, lovedove,” Bill smiled and took his hand. Richie finger-gunned at him causing Stan to roll his eyes and hide his smile. “We were just talking about Richie.”</p><p>“No, don’t worry about keeping it a secret, Billy. I want everyone to know.”</p><p>“We all knew because you were annoying,” Stan replied. “What was up with you?”</p><p>“He was jealous.”</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense.”</p><p>Richie mimicked both of them, mocking them and calling himself out in their voices. They were laughing along, agreeing with the self-jabs as they made their way to Eddie’s house which was only one street away. That was a positive of Derry, - one of few - they all lived close to each other. Aside from Mike but now he, Bill and Richie had cars it wasn't as big a deal. It only took a few minutes to walk to each house and then a handful more to get to school. </p><p>At the corner of Eddie’s street, Eddie stood. He wasn’t looking at them though, instead, he was looking around and behind him like he was frightened. Richie picked up the pace. As soon as he smelt Eddie, Eddie’s head whipped around to see them. He smelt scared as well as looking the part. But when he saw them he relaxed slightly, quickly moving to them and pushing himself in between Richie and Bill even though they were walking right next to each other. Definitely afraid then. </p><p>Richie grabbed his hand and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bill place a hand on Eddie’s arm. There was a flare of possessiveness that came with the gesture but Richie suppressed it down. The gesture would calm Eddie down, his omega would feel safe having two of his three alphas so close, and Richie didn’t particularly like it when he felt jealous over Bill. It was hard to manage since the pack was so close. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Richie asked, the four of them heading towards school.</p><p>“Patrick and Henry drove past a few minutes ago,” Eddie muttered. </p><p>“Did they do anything?” Stan asked.</p><p>Eddie shook his head, “just their normal shitty self, you know? I don’t like how they look at me.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, baby.” Richie didn’t like how they looked at Eddie either. </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Eddie dismissed. </p><p>“Do you need anything from us?” Bill asked. </p><p>Shaking his head again, Eddie smiled up at Bill. “I’m fine. How was the rest of your night?”</p><p>It was obvious that Eddie was still shaken up and upset - probably because something else had happened that Richie was going to have to pry out of him - and that he was deflecting onto the others so that they stopped talking. Stan indulged him though, even though he knew full well what Eddie was doing, talking about a TV show he’d watched last night and the conversation with Mike. </p><p>Bill and Richie stayed silent, letting their mates gossip as they walked. Richie lost in his head and unsure of why Bill decided not to join in. The two of them chatting the entire way, Bill only inputting twice. Maybe he was thinking the same kind of thing as Richie. Doubtful. The idea that Bill was almost-daydreaming about murdering another was laughable. Because that’s what it was, was it not? </p><p>Richie had come to that understanding as they walked to the school. He was daydreaming about murder. He could sugar coat it all he wanted, pretend that it was some primal instinct to protect his mate or some shit like that. But it wasn’t. It was a fucked up fantasy that made him feel happy. It was something that he enjoyed because he was as fucked as the fantasy itself. God, what would Eddie say? </p><p>“Rich?” Eddie asked softly, tugging on his hand. “You okay?”</p><p>“Sorry, yeah. What’s up, my love?”</p><p>“Bill asked if you’re working tonight?”</p><p>All three of them were looking at him with worry etched onto their faces. Richie laughed, “my love, I was busy thinking about you sucking-”</p><p>“Beep beep!”</p><p>“I’m not working tonight, no. Eddie will be though.”</p><p>“You’re disgusting, I am not.”</p><p>Richie winked at Bill and Stan, Eddie making a little offended noise. “Trust me, spaghetti, you will.” Eddie groaned at the name, Richie held his hand up for a high-five from either Stan and Bill. Neither of them participated. “I guess I’ll go fuck myself then. Oh look, it’s the others.”</p><p>The four of them had almost arrived at school, all they needed to do was turn down the street when Beverly and Ben joined them. Eddie let go of Richie’s hand when they arrived, stepping away from him and Bill so that he could latch onto Beverly’s arm. Ben came to walk next to Richie, their mates walking just ahead of them and whispering to each other. Richie sent a look to Ben who shrugged, “she wanted to talk to him about something. Wouldn’t tell me what it was.”</p><p>“Well, I’m almost positive that they’re not cheating on us with each other.”</p><p>“Almost?” Ben laughed. </p><p>“Eddie could be playing the long game, convincing us that he’s gay when he’s actually straight,” Richie paused and then pretended to gag. “That’s disgusting. Trust me, he’s gay.”</p><p>“No one was denying it,” Bill replied. </p><p>“Yet you had to make the comment,” Stan sighed. </p><p>Ben laughed again, “I see you’ve already annoyed Stan and Bill. Impressive, seeing as you’ve been together for what, five minutes?”</p><p>“If that,” Richie agreed. “And thank you, I am impressive.” </p><p>“No you’re not,” Stan muttered, shaking his head. </p><p>Ahead of them, Eddie laughed. The noise catching Richie’s attention away from whatever he was about to reply to Stan. Beverly was also laughing, the two of them whispering through their giggles, their arms still linked together. Eddie said something causing Beverly to nod quickly and intensely. Richie turned back to Stan who was smirking, “don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Billiam, control your beta.”</p><p>“I have no control over Stanley.”</p><p>“It’s because I called you Billiam, isn’t it?” Richie asked with a dramatic sigh. Bill nodded, and then looked at Stan very clearly checking to make sure that his mate was not actually upset by the joke. It was cute, and something that Richie did as well. It was easy to make the joke and just as easy to give in to his desire to check on his mate. “My amazing nicknames, getting in the way again. When will it end?”</p><p>Bill punched his shoulder. </p><p>They got to school then. Richie taking Eddie away from Beverly to walk him to his history class. Bill would walk Stan to class before getting back to Eddie and history. Richie would wait until Bill was back, just in case. Like every morning. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, leading Eddie through the hallways.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Eddie, I can smell that you’re still freaked out.”</p><p>“Do you think the others can?”</p><p>Richie shrugged, “doubt it.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“You’re allowed to be freaked out, Eds.”</p><p>He just smiled and then pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek when they got to the classroom. </p><p>“Eddie, I’m serious.” </p><p>“I know you are.”</p><p>“Then why do you not want people to know that you’re freaked out? About, may I add, people who have expressed how much they want you dead.”</p><p>“I don’t want you guys all feeling like you have to protect me because I’m a scared omega.”</p><p>There it was. Richie had found that a lot of internal problems Eddie faced were solely because he was an omega. He didn’t want them to think that he was a stereotypical omega, that was the problem here. Richie didn’t get it, Eddie was an omega. And sure, that came with some connotations behind it. But so did being alpha. People say him as more aggressive, and if anything ever went wrong it was up to him to deal with it. There were problems on both sides, not just Eddie’s. </p><p>“Eddie-”</p><p>“I am fine, Richie.”</p><p>He was clearly not fine. That much was obvious. “Eds, you were worried about me and now I’m worried about-”</p><p>“I’ve just had a shit morning. That’s all,” he interrupted. Richie frowned. “Go to class, Rich, Bill will be here any minute.” </p><p>“Eddie.”</p><p>“Richie,” Eddie mimicked before sighing. Bill came round the corner then, what perfect timing for Eddie, Richie was about to verbalise his sarcastic reply when Eddie smiled sadly at him, effectively blocking any thought of making fun. “Could we maybe go and have lunch together, alone? This isn’t fair. I should just tell you what’s wrong.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p>Eddie reached up to cup Richie’s face, Richie grabbed his wrist. “Please don’t spend your day worrying about me. I promise that I’m fine.”</p><p>“Alright,” Richie sighed. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch rolled around quickly. Thankfully. Richie felt like he was about to go insane. </p><p>He and Eddie grabbed some food before heading out of the cafeteria to sit by themselves on a bench. As soon as they sat Richie was looking at Eddie expectantly. “It’s not that big of a deal. They just drove past and yelled out, telling me to suck their dicks and shit. Plus my mom had a go at me, she kept telling me that she was going to die because I wasn’t loving her enough.”</p><p>“M sorry that happened.”</p><p>“The thing with my mom doesn’t really bother me. I can deal with her. It’s just,” Eddie sighed softly, “for the past few weeks, I don’t know how to put it. I don’t like knowing that they’re in the same town as us. Makes me feel unsafe, which stresses me out which makes me feel even more unsafe. And I don’t know what to do about it.”</p><p>“You’re allowed to feel unsafe,” Richie replied. He decided, very quickly, that skipping over the ideas he had to solve the problems was probably for the best. “I feel unsafe around them, so does Bill. I know you don’t want us to see you as a weak omega, I get it, but honestly feeling unsafe around them is just common sense. I’d probably be more concerned if you weren’t worried about them.” </p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>Richie tilted his head, “do you? The way you act suggests otherwise, just saying.”</p><p>“It’s not just you guys. It’s the whole town and my mom. Everyone expects me to act a certain way and I don’t want to.”</p><p>“People expect a lot of things, Eds,” Richie replied. He paused, thinking over his next words carefully. “And I understand that the expectations on you aren’t your favourite, but you’re not a stereotype for being scared of them.” </p><p>“I do know that,” Eddie huffed. “But it just feels like another expectation that I am living up to and I don’t like it. I’ve become a stereotypical omega even though I didn’t want to.”</p><p>“Stereotypes exist for a reason. No, I know, just hear me out. Look, alphas have the expectation of being possessive and aggressive and I can tell you, and you can tell me, that since presenting I’ve had to deal with that.” </p><p>Eddie shook his head, “you’ve always been like that. It just got more intense.”</p><p>“And you’ve always been like this, it’s just gotten more intense.”</p><p>“I’m not weak.”</p><p>“Never said you were, never thought you were.”</p><p>“That’s what people think. That’s what omegas are.”</p><p>Richie shrugged, “sure. And alphas are all dicks. Eds, you’re not weak and you’ve never been weak. You’re the bravest motherfucker I know. Being an omega doesn’t change that.”</p><p>“But it does.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Because I am weak! I hate being alone and I can’t handle having them look at me, how is that not weak?”</p><p>“You’ve never liked being alone, Eds, that’s not new because you’re an omega. That’s just you and it’s not a bad thing. I hate being away from you as well. Anyway, I can’t handle them looking at you,” Richie counted, “does that make me weak?”</p><p>Eddie shook his head, he looked like he was about to cry. Richie reached out to place his hand over Eddie’s. He was glad this conversation was happening. Even though Richie had differing opinions on some of these things, he didn’t like that it upset Eddie. Sure, biologically Richie knew that he was stronger than Eddie and socially it was up to him to be the leader out of the two of them. But that didn’t make Eddie weak. It just made him an omega. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“The entire pack hates it when they look at any of us, that doesn't make us weak. Eds, your mom is a lying bitch.”</p><p>“She is.”</p><p>“And she’s the one that told you all of this. You’re not weak. You’re an omega.”</p><p>“Do you like that I’m an omega?”</p><p>Richie nodded, as sure and confidently as he could. He’d answered this question multiple times before, but Eddie still asked. “Fucking love it.”</p><p>“It’s hard.”</p><p>“I know it is.” Richie knew that Eddie made it hard for himself. But he also knew that opinion wouldn’t go over that well. At the end of the day, Richie just wanted Eddie to be happy - and accepting the fact that he was an omega and everything that came with it would help on that path. Once Eddie accepted his place, not as lesser than Richie just different, then all of his worries would go. </p><p>Eddie smiled at him, “thank you for being so serious.”</p><p>“I just thought a dick joke wouldn’t help in this situation.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t. Although a dick might.”</p><p>Richie stared at him, “do you mean that in a personality sense or more of a physical -”</p><p>“I mean I want to come over tonight.” </p><p>“And I thought you ‘weren't going to work’ tonight.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Eddie said with a stupid grin on his face and a little wink at the end. Clearly already calmer. Richie pinched his cheek causing him to screw his face up. “Seriously though, thank you, Rich.” </p><p>There was no doubt in Richie’s mind that if Eddie knew what Richie was truly thinking he wouldn’t be saying thank you. Especially not in that soft and sweet little voice that Richie loved so much. The same thoughts that seemed to be plaguing Richie’s mind on an endless loop continued, getting louder as Richie gave them a second of his attention. Flashes of a world where Richie did what he fantasized about. Gave into those desires. Let himself go in the most basic sense. Saved the town, got the omega. </p><p>That was it. That was the main focus of the desires. No matter what the fantasy was - Bowers or Patrick, stabbing or strangulation or beating them, the Losers knowing or in the dark, Eddie loving it or hating it - they ended the same way. With Eddie, loyally standing by Richie's side. Holding Richie’s hand in one hand, a court mandate to do so in the other. A rightless omega was nothing to aspire to, that’s what Richie had been told. Apparently he had taken the opposite path. </p><p>“You’re very welcome, Eddie my love.”</p><p>~</p><p>If, theoretically, Richie was going to do anything he’d need to plan it out. In a completely hypothetical situation, he would need to have a game plan otherwise it would most likely end with convection for him - not Eddie. And, sure, he could claim that he was protecting his mate and pack and probably get off lightly. But that wasn’t why he wanted to get rid of Patrick, was it? If he got blamed then the whole thing failed. The point wasn’t to kill, the point was to frame Eddie. </p><p>He felt dirty thinking it. That didn’t stop him. </p><p>How, Richie thought as he lay in bed one night, would he frame Eddie? What situation would even lend itself to Eddie killing Patrick? Self-defence, yes, that would work. But how to make that happen? Perhaps if he lured Patrick into the barrens or down by the river, they could claim that Patrick had dragged Eddie. He could break a path in the sticks and leaves, some marks gouged into the dirt. Patrick would have to be killed with something that Eddie had on him, or something that he could grab. There were a lot of rocks littering the area. Richie would just have to get Patrick and - </p><p>Eddie shifted against Richie, breaking him out of his thoughts. Richie ran his fingers through his hair until Eddie stopped moving again. </p><p>Their conversation from lunch swirled in Richie’s mind. If he did this, if Eddie ended up rightless, then it would stand to reason that the problems Eddie was facing would go away, wouldn’t it? All of Eddie’s problems would go away if he expected the fact that he was an omega, yes, and Eddie struggled with being an omega because he wanted to be seen as strong. A rightless omega didn’t need to worry about how society saw them because they were only seen as a rightless omega. Societal expectations, both modern and traditional, didn’t apply to them. There weren’t any. They were whatever their alpha wanted. And Richie wanted Eddie to be happy. </p><p>So, Richie concluded, if Eddie was a rightless omega, he would no longer have to worry about the things he worried about. </p><p>He wouldn’t even have to worry about the things that everyone worried about. Like college and careers and taxes and whatever else adults had to deal with. Richie would be the one to deal with that. Eddie’d spent his entire life being stressed and worried. He’d never have to be stressed again. </p><p>Why wouldn’t Eddie want that?</p><p>~</p><p>It was scary how quickly Richie accepted what he was doing. But it wasn’t that surprising. </p><p>A month and one day after the lesson that sparked the fantasies, Richie came to understand that there were some things that seemed bad but were actually extremely helpful. Like murder. </p><p>Nearly all of the Losers were at Bill's house on Friday night for the Loser’s sleepover. Richie had wanted to get Eddie and Stan from Stan’s but they had declined, choosing to walk alone after an afternoon of studying together. The five that were there were sitting in the living room, complaining about school and parents and each other. The kind of thing they did every time they were together. It was always fun. </p><p>“Honestly, I thought he was about to explode,” Beverly said through her laughter. “He kept almost yelling at Richie. It was hilarious.”</p><p>“Isn’t he the one that never yells at Eddie?” Ben asked.</p><p>Richie nodded, “Mr Summerset, he’s super old school and doesn’t believe in disciplining mated omegas.”</p><p>“So he just lets Eddie do whatever he wants?” Mike asked, laughing at the thought. </p><p>“Yup. I think he expects me to? He’s told me to shut up more times than I can count. He threw a ruler at me the other day. But he would never talk to Eddie like that.”</p><p>“And Eddie uses that to his advantage,” Beverly continued. </p><p>Mike laughed again, “I’d love to see the things you get up to in class.”</p><p>“It’s a riot,” Richie replied. </p><p>“Any class where mates are separated, the alphas are saps,” Ben laughed. </p><p>Richie scowled playfully, “am not.”</p><p>“I’ve got to believe Ben there,” Mike said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Beverly asked in a fake accusing tone. </p><p>Ben laughed, “I have a class with Bill and one with Richie, their mates not present, they’re almost unbearable.” He grinned at the two of them, maybe because it was funny and maybe because his beta nature needed to make sure that his alphas weren’t annoyed at him for poking fun. Richie stuck his tongue out, Bill rolling his eyes and trying not to laugh. He would know that they weren’t annoyed. </p><p>“That’s not surprising.”</p><p>“Mike’s right,” Bill said, “it’s not that surprising.”</p><p>“You’re only agreeing because Mike’s your beau, boo!”</p><p>“If Eddie was here-”</p><p>“I know that I’m a hypocrite,” Richie cut over Bev, “you don’t need to point it out.”</p><p>Beverly went to reply when the front door was thrown open and the two missing Losers stumbled in. Instantly the air was filled with the scent of two injured and scared people, and very quickly after that; concerned pack members and mates. Eddie and Stan stood in front of them with two black eyes, a split lip and a limp between the two of them. Within seconds their mates were pulling them apart and into their arms, checking them over and trying to soothe them. Bev and Ben standing and watching with almost the same amount of concern in their eyes. Eddie started crying silently when Richie tilted his head up. </p><p>“What happened, my love?” </p><p>“Patrick,” Eddie replied quietly before tucking his face into Richie’s neck. He stayed silent as he scented his mate. Richie let him do it, knowing it would make them both feel better. Bill met his eye for a second, the same pain Richie was feeling written across his face. “He followed us.” </p><p>For a moment, only a moment - that’s all he allowed himself to have - Richie thought about the fact that he had said he’d get Eddie. How, if Eddie had listened to him, then this wouldn’t have happened. Patrick wouldn’t have approached them, or Richie would have been able to take the hits meant for Eddie and Stan while they ran to Bill and Bev. If Eddie had just done as Richie had told him.</p><p>“Oh, baby,” Richie sighed, clearing his head of anything other than the fact that his mate was hurt and upset. “You’re alright.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Bill said, staring at Stan but most likely talking to both of them. Bill was better at that, at caring for the whole pack where Richie only cared for Eddie. Not that Richie didn’t care for his pack, of course. Eddie just took priority. </p><p>Mike was rubbing Stan’s back, “are you hurt anywhere that we can’t see?” Both boys shook their heads. “We should get you some ice.”</p><p>“We’ll get it,” Beverly said, her and Ben disappearing into the Denbrough kitchen. </p><p>As they dealt with that the five of them moved, heading over to the door that led to the basement - where they would spend the night. It was their pack space, the Denbrough’s giving it over to them when they had turned fourteen. Almost as soon as they moved, Eddie whimpered, his limp even more noticeable. Richie picked him up bridal style, apologising softly when he sobbed into Richie’s neck. </p><p>And as he walked down the stairs, Richie knew what he needed to do. There was just no downside to the idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Murder as well as homophobic behaviour.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was surprisingly easy. Richie found himself almost disappointed in how easy it was. He doubted that he would ever have another chance to murder someone, so why shouldn't he have fun with it? </p><p>Eddie was at his house. The rest of the pack at Bill’s already. And in, by Richie’s estimates, he’d leave his house in fifteen minutes to walk down the road to meet Richie who was coming from work - an extra shift he’d picked up. And then the two of them would head to Bill’s house together. Eddie would only be alone for a few minutes. It was working out perfectly. </p><p>This was the tricky part. He had left work early enough to get to Patrick with a few minutes to spare but not early enough to warrant his manager noticing. He couldn’t mess around otherwise his alibi would be gone. The window was incredibly small. Patrick was going to leave the supermarket, where he worked part-time (how he got a job was beyond Richie), in two minutes where Richie would provoke him and then run. There would be just enough time to run down the road, towards Eddie’s house. But not to Eddie’s house. No, he’d run to the entrance to the barrens that was on the corner where they were supposed to meet. </p><p>By ten there was never anyone out in Derry, and the insults he hurled at Richie were the same he yelled at Eddie so if anyone heard him. Well, that wouldn’t matter. Not that anyone would ever say anything to the police. People in Derry didn’t care about this kind of thing, they wouldn’t even open the door when the police came knocking. That was one benefit, Richie thought to himself as he sat opposite the supermarket, of living in Derry. People didn’t care so long as you weren’t actively impacting on them.</p><p>Finally, at three past ten, Patrick walked out of the store. Richie pushed himself up, as if he was just walking down the store. He was meeting Eddie at quarter past. Not a lot of time to waste.</p><p>Patrick spotted him, sneering across the road. Richie flipped him off, knowing that anything would piss Patrick off. He was easy to get mad. “Fuck you,” he called, “I’m going to get you back for what you did Eds.”</p><p>“You wish, Tozier.”</p><p>“Thought my name was cocksucker. You know, 'cause you’re stuck in the ‘50s.” </p><p>“I’m going to kill you.”</p><p>“You wish!” Richie said before laughing as if he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t. It worked, just like Richie knew it would. Patrick turning and starting to move towards Richie. He laughed again, calling out: “someone like you, killing an alpha like me?” </p><p>And then he took off running. He’d run to Eddie’s house before, lots of times, and it took him five minutes from the store. Probably four from the supermarket. But he didn’t have to run to Eddie’s house. He had to run to the corner. And that was probably only a minute away. And he had a feeling that they’d be running a little faster than normal. He just had to keep Patrick entertained enough to keep chasing him for a minute. And that wasn’t that hard.</p><p>“I’m surprised that you’re not a beta!” He called back after a moment of running. Patrick continuing to yell a barrage of slurs and insults at him. Mostly homophobic. “Maybe you’d be better suited to an omega, then Henry might actually like you!” </p><p>“You little bitch!” Patrick almost screamed. Any louder and people might actually get curious enough to look outside. Richie ran faster. They couldn’t ID him if he was already past their house. Suddenly he had a much larger appreciation for Eddie and track. “You’re fucking dead, you cocksucker!” </p><p>“Aww, is that Henry's pet name for you?” Richie cooed. Thank fuck, there was the corner. </p><p>“Call me a flamer again and I’ll gut you and your little fag omega!” </p><p>Richie had no intention to let Patrick do that. After tonight, Patrick would never be able to go near Eddie again. He had no doubt that Patrick would, he was fucking insane, but he wasn’t going to get the chance. Patrick was catching up, only a few paces behind Richie as they ran towards the entrance to the barrens. Just before the turn off Richie, now out of breath, forced himself to laugh. “As if you could!” </p><p>And then he turned. Patrick skidded to a halt before turning and running in after Richie. It was going exactly as Richie had planned. Even down to the fact that Patrick was breaking branches off the trees in his haste to get Richie. With a few drag marks that could happen once Patrick was dead, it would look like a struggle had gone down. Richie was no idiot. The police in Derry weren’t all that smart nor invested. They’d take one look and conclude so they could go home and beat their mates or whatever they did in their spare time. </p><p>They ran through the trees for just a moment, Richie needed his body to be found of course, Where Richie double-backed around a tree. Patrick, running too fast to slow down and turn like Richie, ended up with Richie in between him and the road. He stopped, turning as if he was going to run back out. Only to be faced with Richie standing directly in front of him. “Hey, flamer,” Richie winked. Now all he needed to do was - </p><p>Tackle Richie. </p><p>The air was pushed out of his lungs, and it fucking hurt like a bitch when he landed on the sticks and rocks that littered the floor. But it was worth it. Because now, now he had Patrick exactly where he wanted him. All he had to do was try not to get any bruises he couldn’t cover. Eddie would see any under his clothes but he was used to Richie having random bruises across his torso, and would accept the excuse of ‘I fell trying to do a cartwheel’. A black eye was a bit harder to explain. </p><p>“Why the fuck are you smiling?”</p><p>“I just love being under you,” Richie said before he could stop himself. Fuck. That kinda comment would get him punched in the face. Patrick’s face was bright red, a mix of the running and the anger. Richie needed to finish this before it got out of his control. </p><p>For a moment he hesitated. He was about to murder someone. Take someone's life because he wanted to. Judge, jury and executioner. And sure, Patrick deserved to die but if this could backfire badly. Not only on Richie but on Eddie. He was such a sweet boy, murder would never be on his mind. This would probably scare him, if he knew. He’d find Richie dangerous and evil. </p><p>But his biology wouldn’t. His omega wouldn’t. He’d feel safe, knowing that Richie took out a threat to him and his pack even if a part of him was afraid. And all the other benefits that vastly outweighed the cons. Richie wouldn’t get caught. The framing would work and Eddie would get to be happy in his role as omega. Richie could do that for him. It was so simple, so why hesitate?  </p><p>The rock felt heavy in his hand, but only for a moment, and then it felt light as a feather when he raised his arm as quickly as he could. Smashing the rock right into Patrick’s temple, the boy was stunned, even if he shouted - making it easy for Richie to hit him again. Patrick collapsed slightly, one hand rising from the floor to his head. Richie brought the rock up again. And then again. As hard as he possibly could. Blood was going everywhere. </p><p>“You’ll kill me,” Richie mocked when Patrick fell to his side. His eyes were unfocused, confused and staring straight at Richie. “I’d like to see you try.” </p><p>He brought the rock down again. This time, Patrick stopped moving. Not even a twitch. He lay across the ground, still as a corpse. Richie hit him again. And again. And then he stood up.</p><p>His backpack, which he had dropped when he ran into the tree line, held everything he would need. First, cleaning wipes. Richie wiped his face and hands clean, using more wipes then he thought he would to get the huge amount of blood off. Then he took off his shirt and pants, stuffing them into his bag and pulling on a new pair. Using his mom’s pocket mirror he checked himself over. No blood. No evidence that he had just killed a person.</p><p>Richie looked down at Patrick. Still unmoving. He thought that he would feel something, anything really, when he killed a person. But truth be told, he couldn’t feel anything. A little happiness, but that was more about the outcome. Not the actual murder. How odd. In the serial killer books, they always felt something. But then again, Richie wasn’t killing Patrick just to kill him. Watching the life drain out of his eyes wasn’t the point, it was more of a bonus to the whole ordeal. He was different than the killers in the books. </p><p>Now came the staging. Honestly, Richie was probably looking forward to this part more than the killing. Also inside his bag, he had a fistful of Eddie’s hair. That had been pretty weird to get. Eddie had pouted when Richie had done it, calling him to rough. Richie had kissed him and apologized. And he had meant it, he didn’t want to hurt Eddie. But there weren’t many people with short blonde hair in Derry. He placed the hair in Patrick’s open hand. </p><p>Then he pulled out one of Eddie’s shoes. The other shoe had already been stuffed in the bottom of Eddie’s gym bag where it always was. This was probably the most damning piece of evidence. Seeing has how Sonia always embroidered a little E.K into the tongue of the shoe. The police would just have to see it. They’d just have to look. </p><p>Richie stuck it in the ground as if he had got caught on a root in the struggle. And then he stepped back, admiring the scene. He bent down, taking Patrick’s pulse. After counting to a minute with nothing, he stepped back. </p><p>He’d fucking done it. “Holy shit.”</p><p>His watch alarm went. Eddie would be leaving his house any minute. Richie looked around again. Patrick was dead. The shoe and hair were there. The rock was thrown as if he had bounced off a tree. Right there, the police couldn’t miss it. Richie had practically done their job for them. He grabbed his backpack and ran back out through the trees. His backpack would have to come with him to Bill’s but the pack weren’t that invasive. They probably just wouldn’t care. </p><p>The road was completely clear when Richie got back out. No one was driving, walking or looking out of their windows. He made sure that he couldn’t see Eddie, turned and walked down the road back towards work. He counted in his head, letting three minutes go by before turning back and walking to the corner again. The body was pretty well hidden, it probably wouldn’t get discovered until the morning when some poor kid went through there to play. Richie felt for whoever did. </p><p>Eddie was standing there. Of course, he was. Where else would he be? Instantly, Richie could feel the tension leave his body. There was his baby. Smiling at him and beginning to walk so they’d meet sooner. Richie reached out a hand as soon as he was close enough to, pulling Eddie into his side. </p><p>“You smell weird.”</p><p>“Hello to you too, my love.”</p><p>“Hello, Richard. You smell weird.” </p><p>Richie just chuckled, “stressful night, Edward. You know how it is. Being the money-making alpha.”</p><p>“I only know about it because you complain so much,” Eddie muttered. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Peachy-keen.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Eddie said almost sceptically. But, apparently, he was happy to let it slide to other topics. Namely, Richie annoying him in other ways. “My mom’s pissed off at me again, thanks for that.”</p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p>“You said I looked pale when we were saying goodbye before you went to work. She had a fit and tried to get me to stay home.” </p><p>Richie hadn’t even thought about Sonia when he had made the comment. Eddie had looked pale, and it worried him. He wouldn’t have acted like Sonia, he just wanted to make sure his mate wasn’t sick. Or going into an early heat. But, very soon, Eddie wouldn’t answer to his mother. He wouldn’t have to deal with her ‘over-protective’ way of parenting. “I’m sorry that she heard me.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s whatever. Try not to make those comments around her, please?”</p><p>“Of course, baby. I am sorry.”</p><p>Eddie looked up at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Eds, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Positive?”</p><p>“My love,” Richie replied, “I have never been happier than I am right now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was arrested the following morning.  </p><p>The entire pack was there, everyone in the kitchen having some toast before they headed off to school (and back to the Hanlon Farm). Richie was standing in between Eddie’s legs who was sitting on the counter beside Beverly, the others messing about. Georgie was with them, trying to get Bill to let him rent an R16 movie for his friends coming over. Eddie was giggling as he watched the two of them. He’d always had a soft spot for Georgie. </p><p>“We watched plenty of R16 movies when we were fourteen,” Richie said. “Didn’t do us much harm. Probably.” </p><p>“It did you harm,” Beverly replied. </p><p>“Please. I’m a picture of mental health.”</p><p>“Eddie,” Beverly asked, “would you agree?” </p><p>Eddie laughed, “as Richie’s mate I can’t go against him. So, I’m pleading the fifth.” </p><p>“Please. And even if I was crazy, you’d find it h-”</p><p>“There are children present!” Eddie cried out. Georgie sent him an offended look at the title.</p><p>“A child who should be allowed to watch scary movies, yes,” Richie nodded. Eddie squeezed his legs against Richie’s torso harder.</p><p>Bill sent him a pissed off look. Almost offended. Eddie and the others laughed. “You’d do it, wouldn’t you, Eddie?” Georgie asked with a pout.</p><p>“I’d love to but your brother wouldn’t let me.” </p><p>“Just don’t tell him.”</p><p>“You’re banned from buying Georgie R16 movies without my permission, Eddie,” Bill said, smirking at Georgie. </p><p>Groaning, Georgie threw himself against the counter beside Richie, looking up at Eddie. “I’m sorry,” Eddie said. “Couldn’t do it even if I tried.”</p><p>“Ugh!” </p><p>“You’ll appreciate an alpha tone when you have a pack of your own,” Richie said before ruffling up his hair. “Anyway. I work at the video store, just come in and I’ll sort you out. Billy can’t tell me not to.”</p><p>The conversation continued on after Bill told both Richie and Georgie that they weren’t allowed to get restricted movies for Georgie. It wasn’t like he could actually tell Richie what to do. He was Richie’s alpha but they were so close on the biological hierarchy that it was practically impossible for Bill to command Richie, especially when he wasn’t actually angry or the pack wasn’t in danger. Eddie, a low-level omega, could be persuaded even with the gentlest of tones.</p><p>In the back of his mind, Richie was constantly aware of the fact that Patrick could be found any minute. It would probably make more sense for him to be found later in the day - once the kids had come home from school and were making their way into the barrens to play. But that didn’t mean it couldn’t be in the morning. Someone could notice the broken branches or even the smell. </p><p>Twenty minutes before school started, the pack decided to head out. Weeknight sleepovers were becoming more frequent now that they were older. It was nice to spend the morning together before having to go to class. School was only ten minutes away, seven if Richie was driving. But Eddie and Stan liked to get coffee beforehand, which added an extra ten minutes onto the drive. They said goodbye to Georgie and Mrs Denbrough before walking out the door. </p><p>That’s when it happened. There were three police cars outside the house. Richie hadn’t even known that Derry had that many. Seven officers and also a lady in a pencil suit were standing in front of the cars. The lady was standing behind the police, she wasn’t one - Richie could tell. None of them had their guns pulled, no one seemed angry or rushed. They were just waiting for them.  </p><p>“Edward Kaspbrak,” one of them called. A man, alpha, who was in the middle of the group. </p><p>Biologically, Richie didn’t like where this was going. Someone older, in the same class and in power was calling for his mate. That wasn’t something that the alpha side of him enjoyed at all. But the other side of him was cheering. They were here for Eddie. Not Richie. He had done it. They thought that Eddie had murdered someone. It wouldn’t be long now, until it was all over and everyone was happy. </p><p>But right now, the entire pack was on high alert. Eddie looked more confused than he ever had, shrinking into Richie’s side. Bill and Beverly had moved slightly. Both of them closer to Eddie and in front of the betas at the same time. Their biology going haywire, just like Richie’s. Bill’s hand reached for Eddie’s. It was something Bill often did with Eddie, they didn’t hold hands but he let Eddie know that he was right there. </p><p>“Edward,” the policeman called again. “We don’t want to cause any trouble. But you need to come with me.”</p><p>“Why?” Bill called back. </p><p>“We have some questions,” his voice went harder than it was with Eddie. Briefly, Richie wondered how this would be going if he was the one being arrested. He doubted that they’d be as nice. That was a privilege that omegas had, people - especially alphas, even if they didn't know each other - didn’t want to be mean to them. The policeman turned back to Eddie. “No need to worry.”</p><p>Eddie looked up to Richie. Eyes wide and the smell of fear coming off him in waves. “I’ll come with you, babe, don’t worry.” </p><p>The two of them walked down the path, their pack following. The police officer stood out in front of them. Meeting them at the end of the path. A few of the neighbours had come out or were peering out of their windows. “Hello, Edward. Richard. Like I said, we just have some questions to ask you. We don’t need to make a scene.” </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Eddie replied. “Am I being arrested?” </p><p>“Edward, are you going to resist or make this harder?” </p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I don’t want to have to put you in handcuffs, Edward, okay? I think this would be a lot nicer if you just get in the car.”</p><p>“Can Richie come?”</p><p>He shook his head, “but because you’re a minor Mrs Corcoran here will come with you.”</p><p>“What about Richie?”</p><p>“I’m sure Richard will be happy to meet us at the station.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Richie nodded at him before looking down at Eddie and smiling. It was strained but it was there. He had planned all of this, but it was still stressful. His mate was being taken away, it wasn’t ideal. He just tried to remind himself of the outcome. Then again, it was socially accepted that he would be stressed or angry at this. He could let himself feel like he should biologically. “Of course I’ll come.”</p><p>Bill stepped forward, “what’s this about? Eddie ha-hasn't done anything wrong. You don’t n-need all these cops just to ask Eddie some questions.” </p><p>“Edward, come with me please,” the police officer held out a hand. “Richard, let go of Edward, please. I don’t want to put the omega in any more distress.”</p><p>Richie hadn’t even realized that he was gripping Eddie’s arm so tight. He had realized how distressed Eddie was. It was obvious to anyone in the area. A distressed omega was extremely obvious to anyone. The police would be uncomfortable, taking Eddie like this. No one wanted to be the one to distress an omega. Letting go of Eddie’s arm, he gave the red mark a tap. Eddie didn’t move. “Don’t really want him to go anywhere without me.” </p><p>“I understand. You can follow us to the station. We’ve already called your mother and she’s meeting us there as well.” </p><p>That didn’t help. Eddie wincing before asking, “can you please tell me why?”</p><p>“Edward, you’re under arrest for the murder of Patrick Hockstetter.” </p><p>The entire pack froze. </p><p>“What? I didn’t -”</p><p>“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Eddie,” Richie interrupted. Eddie looked up at him, tears in his eyes. Richie kissed his forehead before continuing. “Just stay silent, okay? Don’t answer anything until the lawyer gets here. Don’t worry - I’ll deal with that.”</p><p>The police officer held his hand out again, motioning Eddie to move. “Come on, Edward. I promise you can see Richard and your pack soon.”</p><p>“Rich?” Eddie whimpered. </p><p>“You’ll be fine. We’ll see you as soon as we can,” Richie promised. He intended to keep that promise. This was his fault, Eddie was stressed because Richie had set him up. It was a necessary evil, yes, but that didn’t mean Richie liked seeing his mate upset. Anything to keep him calm throughout the process. This needed to happen but Eddie didn’t need to suffer. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” Eddie muttered before hesitantly walking to the cop cars. The lady in the pencil skirt met him there, she helped him into the back of one of the cars while the police started to leave. Eddie looked out the window, eyes wide and scared. Before Richie could do anything back, the car was pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the main road where the station was. It wouldn’t be long until he could see Eddie again, so he had to work fast.</p><p>“I need to use your phone.”</p><p>Bill nodded. All of the pack seemed stunned, standing silently and staring after the car. On the porch were Mr and Mrs Denbrough and Georgie, who seemed just as shocked. Richie turned and ran back into the house. The three of them parting so he could go in. At least a few of the pack members followed. Richie wouldn’t be surprised if all of them were, they’d be freaking out right now. If Richie didn’t know, he would be as well. </p><p>“Wh-who-who are yu-you c-cal-calling?” </p><p>“Calm down.”</p><p>“Eddie was just arrested!” Stan almost shouted. Bill rubbed a hand up his arm. “What the - what?” </p><p>“It’s got to be some kind of mistake,” Beverly replied. </p><p>On the phone, Richie’s mother answered. “Hello?”</p><p>“Mom? Eddie’s been arrested. We need a lawyer.”</p><p>“What? This isn’t funny.”</p><p>“I’m not joking. They think he killed Patrick Hockstetter. He was just taken by the police, I need you to send the lawyer to the station. I know Sonia doesn’t have one.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>Richie sighed, “when Eds and I mated she threatened legal shit and Eddie told me that she doesn’t have one. Can you please send him now?”</p><p>“Yes. We’ll both meet you there.”</p><p>“Thanks, mom.”</p><p>“See you soon,” Maggie promised before the phone went dead. She loved Eddie just as much as she loved Richie, so he knew that she’d do whatever was needed. Probably with the intention to prove him not-guilty. That wasn’t the plan, of course, but it was sweet of her and Richie appreciated it. He turned back around to his pack. All five of them were there - staring at him and all of them in various stages of confusion and shock. Bill almost looked angry. </p><p>“I’m going to the station now. What are you guys doing?” </p><p>It took a moment for them to answer, Mike replying first. “We’re coming too. He said that we can see Eddie as well.” </p><p>“They’ll probably let Richie in first,” Ben said.</p><p>“And we’ll be there when they let his pack in,” Beverly said. “As soon as we can see him, we’re seeing him. “</p><p>“There’s no way he killed Patrick,” Stan said as they started walking outside. Bill whispered something to his parents as they passed them. Georgie, Richie noticed, looked almost as upset as the rest of the pack. “I mean, it’s Eddie. Why would he kill someone?” </p><p>“It’s not like omegas regularly kill alphas either,” Mike agreed. </p><p>Ben nodded, “it was probably Henry or something. Eddie was just a scapegoat.”</p><p>“That makes more sense,” Stan nodded. As if he was convincing himself. </p><p>“I h-hope he’s okay there. He doesn’t like b-being alone.”</p><p>“That officer didn’t seem to want to upset him,” Mike said. “He seemed concerned that Eddie was so stressed.”</p><p>Beverly turned to Richie, “you’re quiet.”</p><p>“Thinking.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“My mate just got arrested,” Richie replied. That was something that would be helpful throughout this. He was good at lying, and he could do it well. But it wasn’t foolproof, especially with Eddie. But if he just didn’t answer the question, but made it seem like he had, then he didn’t have to lie all the time. Eddie had just been arrested, and it kind of made sense. Beverly took it and nodded. Her gaze flicking to Ben.  </p><p>Stan smiled, it was strained but he was trying. “He’ll be back home in no time.” </p><p>“I know Stan. It’ll be okay.”</p><p>This might be easier than he’d originally thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is not kind on poor Eddie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how the legal system works. So I made my own :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie turned up to Derry’s only police station fifteen minutes after Eddie had been taken away. All fifteen minutes had been tense for all the Losers. It was one of the worst mornings of Richie’s life - even though he knew what was going on more than the others and Eddie. It was still a hell of a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. Knowing that Eddie was struggling somewhere where he couldn’t get to him was challenging. </p><p>“We’re here to see Edward,” Richie said to the beta receptionist as soon as he got to the desk. </p><p>She looked up, a look of complete disinterest on her face. “He’s being questioned.”</p><p>“Without his lawyer?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes and scoffing quietly, she lent over and picked up a phone. After a moment she spoke into it, “someone is here for Edward.” She paused. “There’s a whole lot of them. I have an alpha male at my desk. Yes, the one with the bad hair.”</p><p>“What the fuck?” Richie muttered, looking back to his pack who all seemed to forget their panic in favour of confusion over this lady. “My hair’s better than Bill’s.” </p><p>“Okay,” she said and hung up the phone. “His mate can go and see him. When his lawyer gets here then the questioning will start. I guess you’re his mate.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“He’s in room O1. Someone will let you in.”</p><p>Dismissed, Richie turned back to his friends. They’d obviously heard the conversation, giving him encouraging smiles while trying to hide scared eyes. It was sweet. As Richie walked out he saw them head over to the plastic chairs. He knew that they’d wait for him, or to see Eddie, until they were kicked out. Their pack was the best pack, that he was certain off.</p><p>The first four rooms in the hallway were all labeled A1-4, and threw the small windows on the doors Richie saw the state of them. Metal tables and chairs, chains on the floor and no windows to the outside. A3 had someone in there, a clearly drunk man who had been restrained to his chair, sitting straight up with his head rolling around. Richie sped up, couldn’t imagine how Eddie was feeling in such an awful state. </p><p>There were three rooms with a B on their label but Richie didn’t have time to look in there, instead he hurried to the very end of the hallway. O1 was the only O room. Richie didn’t hesitate when he knocked. The door flew open, the police officer who had taken Eddie originally standing there. Richie couldn’t see Eddie but he could smell the distress coming off his mate. Before he could really look, the man stepped out in the hallway and pulled the door closed. </p><p>“He’s okay,” the officer said before Richie could speak. “He’s very upset, keeps insisting that he didn’t do anything. He seems like a lovely kid, so I’m going to tell you this. But there is no way that he won’t be found guilty. The amount of hard evidence makes it obvious. If you have any control over him, I’d get him to realise that before anything else.” </p><p>“He’s stubborn,” Richie muttered. “But I will talk to him.”</p><p>“Good. I would hate to see anything bad happen to him. Not over the death of Patrick Hockstetter.” </p><p>He pushed the door open then. In passing Richie thought about how that was an extremely inappropriate comment to make but it left his head as soon as he stepped through. The first thing he noticed was the fact that room O1 was not like any of the A rooms. There was a window leading outside, the floor was carpeted and the lights a soft glow, the table was wooden and the chairs plastic with soft covers. It was a hell of a lot nicer.</p><p>The second thing he noticed was that Eddie was not sitting on said chair. He didn’t even have to look to know where he was. It was something all omegas did when they were in distress - find somewhere protected. Richie rounded the table, coming to a stop a few steps away from Eddie. He was sitting pressed against the corner of the room, his arms wrapped around his knees and sobbing. He would know that Richie was in the room which went to show how scared he was. He couldn’t even get up to reach for his mate. </p><p>“Eds,” Richie said before dropping down into a squat. “Eddie baby?”</p><p>“Richie?” Eddie hiccuped. </p><p>“I’m here baby. Can I come closer?” Eddie nodded quickly, his grip on his own arms loosening. Richie moved closer to him, going slowly but able to get right into Eddie’s space, wrapping him up in his alpha’s arms. “My sweet baby.”</p><p>“They think I did it,” Eddie whispered.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p>Richie squeezed Eddie tighter. “I’ve got a lawyer coming, okay? And my mom. This will be over soon, Eds, I promise.”</p><p>“I swear I didn’t do it, Richie. You believe me don’t you? I would never do this,” Eddie whispered before breaking back down in tears. “I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“The officer,” Richie said softly as he rocked his mate back and forth slowly, “said that they have evidence that it was you. He told me to tell you that so that you wouldn’t try anything.”</p><p>“But I didn’t do it!” </p><p>“Eds, if they wanted to pin this on someone it would be me. They’re not going to frame an omega for murder it wouldn’t work,” Richie felt bad for what he was saying. Especially as he watched Eddie’s face fall as Richie continued to talk. It was a necessary evil, he knew that, he did. But it wasn’t easy to go through. He kissed Eddie’s forehead and wiped under his cheeks. “Whatever happened, whatever happens, I love you and I’m not going to let you go.”</p><p>Eddie shook his head, “you don’t believe me.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter what I think, baby.”</p><p>“What do the others think?”</p><p>“They’re just worried about you.”</p><p>“Do you hate me?”</p><p>Richie scoffed lightly, “Eds my love, you could plan out a murder of the entire school and I’d still love you. You could torture people and I’d cheer you on from the sidelines.”</p><p>“That’s not funny.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m sorry. But I am serious. I love you, Eds, this doesn’t change a thing. You killing Hockstetter out of self defense is not a dealbreaker. The fact that you think strawberry is the best flavour milkshake is probably more of a problem than this.”</p><p>“I didn’t do it though,” Eddie murmured.</p><p>“The lawyer will be here soon, let’s see what they say.”</p><p>“My mom will be here soon.” </p><p>A fake shiver caused Eddie to smile slightly. “She’s probably here already annoying the very rude receptionist.”</p><p>“Rude? She offered me a mint.”</p><p>“She said that Bill has better hair than me.”</p><p>“Well,” Eddie trailed off. Richie nipped at his shoulder causing Eddie to actually laugh. “I didn’t say anything!” </p><p>Richie went to reply when the door opened again. Eddie instantly stiffened, losing all progress Riche had made and going straight back to a scared Eddie. Richie rubbed his arms up and down Eddie, subconsciously scenting him. It would make both of them feel better. It had been that way since they were little, even before they could actually scent each other they’d go through the motions. Practising for when they could. </p><p>A man that Richie vaguely recognized from a dinner party walked into the room. He was an alpha. Good. Betas and omegas didn’t make good lawyers and Eddie deserved the best even if it was a fake trial. He stayed away from them, keeping to the other side of the room which was also for the best. Richie doubted he’d be too happy if a random alpha came any closer to Eddie in his state. </p><p>“Mr Kaspbrak, I’m the Tozier’s lawyer, Carl Gus. How are you?”</p><p>“I didn’t do it,” Eddie said instead of answering the question.</p><p>“The police can’t hear this conversation. Now, I know that legally Richie has a right to be here but I want you to be comfortable so are you happy to have him in the room?” </p><p>“Yes. I want him here.” </p><p>Carl put his briefcase on the table. “Okay then. Now, I’ve been given the case by the officers in charge. But here’s the thing, they want to make this as easy as possible. It’s up to you Eddie but everyone is pushing for a local trial probably tomorrow. We want this over with. It’s such a cut and dry case.”</p><p>“But I didn’t do it.”</p><p>“Are they going to find Eddie not-guilty in any way?” Richie asked. </p><p>“No. I’m sorry, Edward I understand this is hard for you but you are clearly guilty.”</p><p>“I didn’t do it!” Eddie broke down sobbing again, shaking his head which he buried in his hands, muttering the same phrase over and over again. Richie watched his mate, guilt flaring up inside. Eddie, the love of his life, was clearly in intense emotional distress and it was all Richie’s fault. It was becoming harder to think solely of the outcome and not just on what was happening right in front of him.</p><p>For a moment Richie thought about what he was doing. Framing his mate. He had promised Eddie, when they were little kids, that he would never make him cry. Yet here he was. So for a moment he thought about turning around and telling the lawyer and the police officer what he had done. How he had tried to frame Eddie. What would happen if he did that?</p><p>The pack would disown him. He’d be thrown out before his trial. It might be hard but they would do it without thinking twice. Maggie and Went would be devastated. They probably wouldn’t talk to him anymore, wouldn’t visit him in prison. Because that’s where he was going. He wouldn’t get lenient sentencing like Eddie. Eddie. The pack would probably help Eddie through the process of unmating Richie. He’d stay with them, becoming Bill’s pack omega and not Richie’s. He’d hate that. They loved each other. Eddie wouldn't want to be away from Richie just like how Richie didn’t want to be away from Eddie. </p><p>Richie turned to the lawyer. “What would a local trial look like?”</p><p>“Eddie would claim self-defence. We’d have to prove that it was, which wouldn’t be hard. A jury would decide before the end of the day and Eddie would be sentenced by tomorrow night. It’s a lot easier than the other options.” </p><p>“I’ve never heard of that kind of trial before.”</p><p>“Reserved for clean cut self defense cases with omegas, so it’s not used very often.”</p><p>“And can we claim self defense? Patrick was always violent towards Eddie, fuck he beat him and Stan up the other day.”</p><p>Carl nodded, “if that’s the case we just have to prove that. I’m assuming your pack would be witnesses?” Richie nodded, they’d fight to be. “Any other omegas in the pack?” Richie shook his head. Carl looked surprised for a moment before continuing. “That’s easy then. Eddie, it’s up to you but I need an answer soon. We can have this over by tomorrow night if you want.” </p><p>“I didn’t do it.”</p><p>“Say that all you want,” Carl replied, “you’re going to be found guilty. There is no way you won’t.”</p><p>“Why? I didn’t do it.”</p><p>“Biological evidence at the scene as well as one of your shoes. The body was found where you and Richie meet after he works. Plus with a history of violence it makes sense that you would be targeted.”</p><p>Eddie shook his head again, leaning heavily against Richie, silent now. “What’s going to happen to Eddie?”</p><p>“A few things could happen. Prison is the most extreme and not going to happen. Most likely would be probation or being let off. Really it depends on the judge.”</p><p>Now that could be a problem. He didn’t want nothing to happen to Eddie. That was what people would expect him to want but what was the point in all of this if they ended up in the same situation as before? There was no point. Richie hadn’t even thought of the idea that Eddie would get let off. “Who is he?”</p><p>“Only judge who lives in Derry.”</p><p>Richie thought back, trying to remember a judge. He knew of a few lawyers and one dude who was trying to become mayor and - Derry’s only judge. Dayrl something, Richie was pretty sure. And Richie was almost positive that someone had tried to strip his judge license only a few years prior because he had been rumoured to be - thank god - an alpha supremacist. </p><p>“Who’s that?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Richie replied. “Eds, you really need to think about this. I mean, this could be over before it even starts instead of dragging it out for weeks to get the same verdict. I know it’s hard, my love, but it’s the best option. You can see that, right?”</p><p>“Richie-”</p><p>“Look, just the last half hour has been harder than anything else for you,” Richie frowned at Eddie, “I can’t imagine how bad it will be if it keeps going. I think you should go for a self defense option tomorrow. I’m sure the pack will agree.”</p><p>Eddie shook his head. “But if I say self defense then I’m admitting I did it. But I didn’t.”</p><p>“And if you fight you’ll be found guilty,” Carl replied. “And probably sentenced more harshly because of the fight. It’s a bad situation but Richard is right.” </p><p>There was about a minute of silence. No one speaking as Eddie thought it over. Eventually he shook his head again before collapsing against Richie. “You decide, Rich. Whatever you think.”</p><p>In any other situation Richie would probably try to get Eddie to make up his own mind but not today. “Go ahead with the trial. We’ll claim self-defense and get this over with.”</p><p>Eddie sighed, the fight seemingly drained out of him. His head resting on Richie’s shoulder with his eyes closed, the two of them still in the corner. Richie rubbed his arms and Eddie relaxed slightly. </p><p>Carl nodded, “I’ll get it ready now.”</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Eddie my love. We’re going to be okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie absolutely refused to leave Richie’s room once they got back to the Tozier’s household. If anyone aside from Richie tried to come in he’d whine and whimper until they left, after the third time that happened no one tried to enter. Richie was even kicked out a few times throughout the morning. He’d wait downstairs until he felt the air shift and knew that Eddie needed him again. It was exhausting but it was the least he could do. </p><p>The whole pack had followed them home as soon as Eddie had been released. Eddie had taken no comfort from any of them in the police station, stayed stiff as a board when Bill tried to hug him. No one even tried to touch him after that. Aside from Richie, always the expectation. Outside the station, there was a small crowd gathered, all there for Eddie. News spread fast in shit towns. His pack surrounded him, shielding him until they got to the car where they couldn’t see him anymore. </p><p>And then the pack had stayed at the Tozier’s even when it was clear that Eddie did not want to see any of them. Maggie and Went giving them space but also a comforting presence as they waited for, well, anything. The two adults also kept them in the loop with the lawyer who was constantly calling the landline to talk about what was going to happen and what had happened. Nothing really changed aside from some technicalities. </p><p>Sonia was also there. She’d gotten about a sentence out of Eddie. Basically just telling her that he didn’t want to talk to her before he had disappeared. But she stayed, sitting in the living room and glaring at her son’s pack. No one spoke to her, not even Maggie. Richie hated her. She didn’t deserve to be in the room with Eddie’s pack and family. She didn’t deserve to know what was happening with Eddie. She didn’t deserve anything. </p><p>When Eddie kicked him out for the fourth time, just before two, Richie decided to use that time to get them both some lunch. Apparently, all the Losers had the same idea since they were already in the kitchen. </p><p>“Hey,” he greeted walking in. All of them replied, obviously forcing themselves to be positive around him. Richie found it sweet. But also he found he felt undeserving of the kindness. It was his plan to make Eddie upset and it was succeeding. It would be okay in the end though, very soon they wouldn’t need to play happy. All of them just would be. “What are you guys making?”</p><p>“Some sandwiches,” Bev answered. “Did you want to take some to Eddie?” </p><p>“Yeah. He’s kicked me out so I figured I could get some.” </p><p>“Is he alright?” Mike asked. </p><p>“As all right as he can be. He’s dealing with it.”</p><p>“I just can’t b-believe that he did it,” Bill shook his head. </p><p>Richie nodded, “I’m not surprised that Patrick would try to hurt him, though.” </p><p>“Sure. But still, Eddie isn’t a violent person,” Bill argued. “And he’s so insistent that he didn’t do it. Sh-should we be telling him to go ahead with this trial? Are we sure that he actually did it?” </p><p>“According to the police, he did,” Bev said. “And I know the police aren’t good to the majority of us, but he’s an omega. They wouldn’t do that to an omega.”</p><p>“And wouldn’t it be better for him to get it out of the way?” Ben asked. “Be done tomorrow instead of waiting weeks?”</p><p>“I understand that,” Bill said.</p><p>Stan smiled at his mate, resting his hand on Bill’s arm. “He has us no matter what. He’ll be okay.”</p><p>“We’re a pretty great pack,” Bev agreed. </p><p>“That we are, Mrs Marshy-Boo.”</p><p>Maggie walked into the kitchen then. “The lawyer just called. Patrick’s dad isn’t interested in any of this. He isn't even coming to the trial tomorrow. Apparently, he doesn’t care that his son is dead. But that is a good thing for Eddie.”</p><p>“Why?” Ben asked.</p><p>“No one to contest the outcome,” Maggie explained. All the Losers seemed relieved at the news. Richie stared blankly at the sandwiches in his hands. That news would excite him, in any other scenario. But right now, it was just something that could get in the way. Sure, this experience would probably make them closer and Eddie might be more likely to listen to Richie (plus Patrick would be dead, which was always a benefit). But that wasn’t what Richie wanted. He wanted Eddie to be fully his. His rightless omega. He was broken out of his mind when Maggie spoke again, “Richie?” </p><p>He snapped his head up, “what?”</p><p>“I asked if you were okay?”</p><p>“Fine. I’m going to go and see if Eddie is okay with me going back into the room. Call me down if anything big happens.” </p><p>~</p><p>Nothing big happened. Not for the rest of the day, or throughout that night. As it darkened, the Losers were forced to go home. They’d be back before the sun, that Richie knew. Sonia also left with the promise to be back even though Eddie didn’t want to see her. Eddie still didn’t want to see anyone. Sitting silently with Richie though most of the day until the two of them fell asleep well into the night. </p><p>And now they were getting ready to go to the police station again. By the end of the night, this would be over. Eddie would either be rightless or a free and traumatised omega. </p><p>“Ready?” Richie asked. Eddie had been staring at himself in the mirror for the past few minutes. “Eds?”</p><p>“Do you think I did it?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter what I think.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go to prison.”</p><p>Richie made no indication that Eddie was absolutely not going to prison even if he got sentenced to. He’d done his research. He knew that mated Alphas always got the choice, it would be his call on what happened - if Eddie got sentenced. “They won’t do that, Eddie.” </p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Eddie moved to sit on Richie’s lap, burying his head into Richie’s neck. “I want it to be over.”</p><p>“We just have to get through today,” Richie replied as the doorbell rang. “Can we go downstairs?” </p><p>“Yeah. I wanted to see Billy before we go in.”</p><p>“He’s probably already here,” Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek. The two of them stood, Richie reaching out to fix Eddie’s collar. Poor baby was so stressed that he couldn’t even dress himself, needing his alpha too. Richie was all too happy to help him. “We’ll be okay. No matter what happens we’ll have each other.” </p><p>They went downstairs, Eddie stayed practically glued to Richie's side the entire time. Sonia was there when they went down, as was Ben and Bev. The latter two did get to hug Eddie but it wasn’t until Bill arrived that Eddie seemed comfortable leaving Richie for a moment. It wasn’t surprising behaviour. He was scared, and he wanted his mate and pack alpha. So when Bill came they left to talk privately for only a few minutes before the pack, the Toziers and Sonia left for the trial. </p><p>Like the previous day, the police station had a crowd of people standing outside it. Some with cameras. Eddie whimpered when he saw them, Richie kissed the inside of his wrist, trying to reassure him. He didn’t calm down. The opposite happened, Eddie becoming more and more distressed as they made their way into the police station. His eyes wide and his breathing laboured. </p><p>“Go on ahead,” Richie said to the pack, “we just need a minute.” They nodded, leaving him to pull Eddie down a random hallway. As soon as they stopped Eddie collapsed against the wall with a weak cry. “Hey, hey. Baby.”</p><p>“I can’t do this, Richie. I can’t.”</p><p>“Yes, you can.”</p><p>“I can’t breath,” Eddie replied, starting to cry. His breathing was hitched. In that awful way that happened when he was panicking. Richie grabbed both of Eddie’s hands and held them against his chest. Taking a deep breath he got Eddie to try and copy. It took a few cycles before Eddie stopped hiccuping through his breathing. After another three cycles, he opened his eyes, “I can’t do this.” </p><p>Richie kissed his hands, “breath, baby. If you need me to, I can ask for you to sit out. I’ll represent you.”</p><p>“I don’t want that.”</p><p>“Then what do-” Richie paused. Someone was coming towards them. He could smell them, someone, he had never met - an alpha male. The new man hadn’t been in the station the day before. Instantly, Richie could feel anger beginning to rise. A random alpha was coming towards his mate who was clearly distressed. That wouldn’t do. Eddie didn’t seem to sense him, still focusing on his breathing. </p><p>That’s when Richie saw the black robe. No face or features, but the black robe as the alpha man stopped, just around the corner from them. That black robe that only judges wore. Well, if he’d been given the opportunity. May as well let the man know he was a good alpha while he could. “Eddie.” The tone worked, Eddie’s gaze snapping up to Richie’s. “You need to calm down. I’m serious.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Take a breath,” Eddie did as he was told. “Now. I am going to ask again, but if you can’t answer I will decide for you. I am not having you work yourself into this state again, understand?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you want me to represent you, or can you go into court?”</p><p>Eddie paused, staring up at Richie. The judge was still listening in. Had he taken it too far? It would be counterproductive if Eddie got pissed at him for this. That would just make Richie look stupid. Eddie relaxed slightly. Apparently, he was okay. “I can go in.” </p><p>“If I think you’re going to hurt yourself I’m going to remove you.”</p><p>“Okay-” come on, Richie encouraged silently, say it “-alpha.” Thank god. </p><p>“Good boy,” Richie muttered before leaning down and kissing his omega. Behind him, he heard the judge walk away. “Come, let’s go and find the pack.” </p><p>The two of them made their way into the waiting room, but before they could sit a police officer was ushering all of them out. Eddie, with the lawyer - Carl something -, had to leave them. Entering after them and going upfront. Richie felt physically sick every minute that his mate wasn’t beside him. Knowing that Eddie would be suffering and knowing he could help, it was almost too much to deal with. The pack probably tried to talk to him, but he couldn’t hear anything they said. </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like forever, Eddie and Carl came in. He had clearly been crying again. Richie wished that he could be with him. If they could just hold hands, Eddie would be so much happier. As soon as he walked in, he looked for Richie. Holding his gaze as he was led to his seat. Why couldn’t Richie be with him? He sat beside the lawyer, and across the room was the prosecutor. No jury. Eddie was pleading guilty. Completely up to the judge - who had been appraising Richie since he got in. </p><p>“Good morning, omega-court is now in session. We’re here on case O-194, Edward Kasprak vs Derry in the murder of Patrick Hockstetter. Mr Kaspbrak, how do you plead in this case?”</p><p>Carl stood up, “my client pleads guilty, arguing self-defence.”</p><p>“Okay. Prosecution, your opening statement.”</p><p>Richie knew that he should be paying attention. The entire pack was. He should listen to what the two lawyers were saying - and then what Bill and Bev said when they were called to the stand. But he just couldn’t. All of his attention was on Eddie, who sat silently at the small desk. Not moving, not reacting to anything. He seemed to be away with the fairies, completely checked out of the whole thing. Richie couldn’t blame him. </p><p>Not long now, Richie wanted to say, not long until this is all over and we can go home. And you never have to think about this again. You just have to hold out until your lawyer is done and then we can leave. It’ll be okay. </p><p>Honestly, it was a miracle that Richie hadn’t tried to get to Eddie. He’d had to keep his emotions in check. Otherwise, he probably would be trying to get to his mate. It went against everything he felt to not be holding him right now. Or at least trying to. Occasionally, he was aware of Bill looking at him. He was probably feeling the same way, or at least he knew how Richie felt to some extent. </p><p>Their lawyer sat down and the other one didn’t stand up. Richie’s attention was suddenly on everything. They were finished. The judge looked over his papers. All of the Losers leant forward. Richie still stared at Eddie. </p><p>He, and both the lawyers, stood up. The others stayed seated. </p><p>“Edward Kaspbrak, I found that it was clear what happened and that it was clearly an act of self-defence. So, I find you guilty of the murder against Patrick Hockstetter in self-defence.”</p><p>All of the Losers let out a breath. Richie didn’t. It wasn’t over yet. </p><p>“There are limited ways in which I can go here,” the judge continued. “However, because of the violent and over the top nature of the offence -” Richie could feel the tension coming off his pack. “-I sentence you to ten years jail time-”</p><p>Instantly, everybody in the room was arguing. Hell, even the prosecuting judge looked surprised at the result. Sonia was probably the loudest, but Richie could pick out every pack’s members' voices as well as his parents. Richie stayed silent, staring at Eddie who was looking down and shaking his head slowly. He made sure he wasn’t smiling. Not all that had to happen was-</p><p>The judge banged his little hammer. “Order or I will throw everyone out of this room. As Edward is a mated omega, there is the option of rightlessness. Richard, would you approach.” Richie did as he was told. Going right beside the lawyer. He didn’t reach out for Eddie. Didn't even look at him. He could do that soon. However, he did know that Eddie was staring at him. And he knew exactly what Eddie wanted. </p><p>He wanted to go to prison.</p><p>“It's up to you, as a mated alpha, to choose what happens to Edward. You can take full responsibility for your mate as a rightless omega or he can go to prison.”</p><p>“I’ll take responsibility for him.”</p><p>“Edward Kaspbrak, I sentence you to twenty years of rightlessness. Your lawyer will work with your alpha in order to serve this sentence. Court dismissed.”</p><p>Eddie fell back into his chair and sobbed. Richie tried not to smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having the lawyer talk about Eddie, to Richie, when Eddie was standing right beside him was disconcerting at best. He could see why Eddie wouldn’t like it. They’d get used to it. </p><p>They were in the same room, now cleared out. Carl had a whole load of paperwork for Richie to sign. He explained what each signature said and did as they went. Richie could sum it up simply as: he took full responsibility for Eddie. That meant that he had to provide for him, keep him in check and if Eddie did something bad, it was Richie who would punish Eddie or take the fall. That was pretty fair. </p><p>And then, finally, the pen was handed to Eddie. It would be the last thing he signed for the next twenty years. Richie’s signature was now enough for both of them. It was just one piece of paper, the last one. Richie had already signed it, declaring that he knew his omega was about to sign, and now Eddie had to sign his life away. Eddie held the pen and read the paper but didn’t move.</p><p>“I don’t want to do this.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I didn’t do it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Eddie looked at him. He looked a mess. Since the sentencing, he had bothered wiping at the tears or trying to keep himself from crying more. His cheeks were stained with tears and had gone red and his eyes glassy. Richie reached out and ran his thumb over one. And Eddie, for the first time, flinched. When Richie dropped his hand, Eddie continued speaking. “I can’t sign this.“</p><p>“You have to,” Carl interrupted. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Richie-”</p><p>“Baby, I’m so sorry that this is happening. I’m so sorry that you’re upset. But when you sign this we can go home. Doesn’t that sound nice?”</p><p>“Home.”</p><p>Richie nodded, “my house. The others have already gone to yours to get some clothes and stuff. You don’t have to go back there again, isn’t that great?”</p><p>“My mom, does she hate me?”</p><p>“Haven’t spoken to her. We can work that out once this is all over.”</p><p>Eddie looked pained, “it’s never going to be over.”</p><p>“Nothing’ll change, my love. You’re still you. I’m still me.”</p><p>“You’re my owner,” Eddie replied softly. He bent over, signing his name along the dotted line before dropping the pen on the table. “There you go. I want to go home now.”</p><p>The lack of, well anything, in Eddie’s tone or on his face was scary. He seemed blank. Richie didn’t like it all. He looked up at Carl, praying they’d be allowed to leave. Anything to get Eddie out of his head. Carl nodded, already collecting up the paperwork that they had just gone through. A handful of papers, and Eddie’s rights. A strange thought. Carl stood up straight, “you two are free to go. Some information will be sent to your house, for both of you, about what happens next, what’s expected of you both, stuff for your pack. It should arrive in a few days.”</p><p>“That’s all?” Richie asked. </p><p>“That’s all,” Carl nodded. Richie thread his hand into Eddie’s. Eddie didn’t react, but he didn’t drop Richie’s hand so he considered it a good thing. “And Eddie. I’m sorry this happened to you.”</p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>Carl promised that he’d call if needed before Richie led Eddie out of the room. Bev, Ben and both their parents were all waiting for them. It was clear that all of them had cried - even Went which surprised Richie. His dad never cried. Eddie dropped Richie’s hand and went straight into his mom’s arms. Richie watched with a clenched jaw. He was upset and scared, wanting his mom was probably normal. Even if Sonia was a bitch who Richie hoped never interacted with his mate again.</p><p>His own mom came over to him, wrapping him up. Richie returned the hug. “Hope you don’t mind that Eddie’s coming to stay with us.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Maggie whispered back as Went joined them. “God, Richie, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Just know that we’re here for you. If you need it,” Went said, clearly not believing Richie. </p><p>“Thanks,” Richie muttered. They pulled back, Sonia didn’t. Bev and Ben quickly gave him a joint hug. “Where are the others.”</p><p>Bev answered, her voice still raw. “They’re on their way back from your house to pick us up.”</p><p>“Who knows what happened?”</p><p>“No clue,” Ben shook his head. </p><p>“He’s so sad,” Beverly muttered. “It’s horrible.”</p><p>The smell of distressed omega was so potent. Richie wouldn’t be surprised if the whole building could smell. He wondered if the judge could smell him. What he would think of Eddie like this. But that didn’t matter, not any more. All that mattered to Eddie was Richie and visa versa. Hugging his mother didn’t seem to help him, that scent not changing since the other room. </p><p>Richie went to call Eddie over to him when the rest of their pack walked in. All three of them had been crying - Stanley clearly more than the others. As soon as Bill’s scent was in the air Eddie was pulling away from his mother. Sonia tried to keep him in his arms but Eddie pushed at her. She dropped her arms and before Bill had stopped walking Eddie was throwing himself at him. </p><p>Bill picked him up, letting Eddie wrap his legs around his waist and bury his head into Bill’s neck, before walking over to Richie. Richie made sure to keep his jealousy in check. Bill wasn’t a threat and right now he was comforting the omega. Mike and Stan didn’t care about their mate holding another, so Richie shouldn’t care about his mate being held. Not when it clearly calmed Eddie down, and so quickly. </p><p>“We have your bags in the car, Eddie,” Stan said. “We thought we would come straight back instead of taking them to Richie’s.”</p><p>“Are we riding together or are you going with your parents?” Bill asked when Eddie didn’t respond. </p><p>Looking over to them, Richie saw them talking to Sonia and the lawyer. “We can ride together.”</p><p>“They’re happy with Eddie moving in?” Mike asked and Richie nodded. “That’s good.”</p><p>“Sonia looks pissed,” Bev said.</p><p>Eddie unwrapped himself from Bill, dropping to the floor. He stood still for a second before moving to Richie’s side. “I want to go back home.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Richie nodded as he intertwined their hands, “we’re going to go back now.”</p><p>“We’re missing school.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that right now, Eds.”</p><p>“Are you going to make me drop out?” Eddie asked in that awful mono-tone voice. It was robotic. No emotion whatsoever. </p><p>Richie frowned, “of course not.”</p><p>“What does it matter? I can’t go to college,” he let out a humourless - almost deranged sounding - laugh. “I’m legally just a cleaner and sex doll for you now. Who cares if I can do algebra?”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Eds. You’re not-”</p><p>“Can we please go home?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go,” Richie replied. All of the Losers headed towards the door. The adults looked over at them. “We’re going home now. We’ll meet you there.” </p><p>Sonia spoke first, “I want Eddie to come back with me.”</p><p>“Okay?” Richie made a face. “He’s not going to. He’s coming home.”</p><p>“He’s only 16!”</p><p>“That no longer matters,” Carl replied. “He’s Richie's property.” </p><p>Eddie shivered. Richie sighed and pulled him closer. He went willingly but didn’t melt into his side like he normally would. That wasn’t a good sign. None of this was a good sign. “We’ll talk later, Mrs K.”</p><p>“Eddie-” Sonia started to call out but the Losers were out of the building before she could even start. </p><p>Bill’s car was sitting at the end of the path. There were a local reporter and a handful of residents standing lining the pathway. From their silence, they all knew what happened in court. Richie, Bill and Mike made sure that Eddie couldn’t be seen. Again. Richie really hoped that would stop. Derry was shitty, it would probably take a while to die down. Richie didn’t think they’d been a rightless omega in Derry since it was the norm. But it would die down. Eventually, the people would get bored and something else would happen. They’d be left alone then. </p><p>The two of them ended up in the very back of the people mover. Bev, Ben and Stan in the middle. Eddie sat leaning against the window, holding Richie’s hand limply in between the two of them. There was a tense silence the entire way home, the dark clouds surrounding Eddie obvious to everyone. No one wanted to disturb him. Not even Richie who was usually quick to words in any situation. </p><p>Finally, they got to the Tozier’s house. Before anyone else, Eddie was leaning over Stan and throwing open the door. Not letting them wait for even a second. He hardly waited for the others to get out before following them and quickly leading the way up the path. Not waiting for Richie, Eddie reached above the lantern hanging beside the door and grabbed the spare key before letting himself in. The others followed.</p><p>“Why did this happen?” Eddie asked, spinning around to face them. They hadn’t even made it out of the hallway. He pointed directly at Richie. “You said that if I pleaded guilty nothing bad would happen!” </p><p>“I know! I said I was sorry and I am.”</p><p>“You all said it!” Eddie accused, sweeping his hand across all of them, “and I listened! And now I-” None of them knew what to say. Richie wanted to go to him but the glare Eddie was sending all of them made him hesitate. “And now I’m nothing.”</p><p>“You’re not nothing,” Bill said.</p><p>Eddie shook his head. “I am. Don’t you see?”</p><p>“No, you’re still Eddie,” Bev argued. </p><p>“Richie’s Eddie.”</p><p>“You were always my Eds, and I am still your Richie.”</p><p>Eddie stared at him, a look of disbelief coming over him. “I- I told you that -” he cut himself off.</p><p>“What?” Bill asked.</p><p>“When you did that lesson. I told you that I would never want this. You knew that.”</p><p>“I didn’t think about it,” Richie lied. “I was only thinking about keeping you here with your family.”</p><p>“You ruined my life!”</p><p>Richie took a deep breath, “you’re upset. Can we please go upstairs? We can talk in our room.” Eddie didn’t reply, he turned and walked straight up the stairs. Richie turned to face the Losers, “you guys can go if you want. Didn’t think so,” he muttered as their faces made it very clear that they were not going anywhere. Not until they knew that Eddie was okay. “Ok, I’ll go and talk to him.”</p><p>“Let him know that we’re here for him,” Bev replied. “That we won’t leave him or think any different because of this.”</p><p>“I will,” Richie nodded before jogging up the stairs. The Losers would be able to entertain themselves while they had this conversation. This conversation was something that Richie was not looking forward to. In all honesty, this was probably going to be the hardest part of his whole plan. Killing Patrick and framing Eddie had nothing on trying to convince Eddie that this was going to be a good thing. </p><p>Eddie was the most stubborn omega Richie had ever met, hell he was probably the most stubborn person. When he wanted to. If he was in a good mood if they were playing around then Richie could get him to do almost anything. But if Eddie wanted to be a brat then there was practically nothing Richie could do that would change his mind. Today would be no different. </p><p>Unless. Unless Richie got mean. He had never tried to control Eddie when Eddie didn’t want to be controlled. There were different tones he could use if he really wanted. That might cut through Eddie’s mood and force him into submission. But Richie didn’t want to do that to him. It wouldn’t help the situation in the long run, it would make it worse. As soon as Eddie could he would be even angrier. And while Richie wanted Eddie to be his, he didn’t want to be that controlling. </p><p>As he was walking up to meet Eddie what had happened fully sunk in. He had done it. He had actually done it. </p><p>It didn’t matter what tone he used or how Eddie reacted or anything like that. Eddie was Richie’s. Legally and fully his. Richie knew that Eddie would never leave him, but the fact that he couldn’t was something that sat so right in Richie. They were meant to be and now no one could tell them otherwise. </p><p>They were perfect. Richie had made sure of it. And now he had twenty years and then a lifetime to be with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is set to end in two chapters - and it ends with them still being 16 and doesn't show how their relationship progresses. </p><p>In saying that, would you like to see more? I was thinking of writing a few bonus chapters, from Eddie's POV, when they're older. What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was sitting on Richie’s - their - bed. His feet placed on the frame and his arms wrapped around his knees. He had started crying again. Richie hated it when Eddie cried, even if he was pretty when he did. </p><p>Richie sat down on the bed beside him, they were touching but not like they normally would be. Not like before, when Eddie would curl up and press himself into Richie while Richie would wrap his arms around his mate. They’d get back there eventually, Richie would make sure of it. But for now, they sat beside each other stiffly. Eddie must have hated it as much as Richie did, Richie just knew it.</p><p>“I don’t want you to be upset,” Richie said. He would have to choose his words carefully. Not only to keep any suspicion of himself but to keep Eddie from getting angry if he said something that Eddie didn’t like. </p><p>“Do you remember the fight we had? In the clubhouse.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“We fought because you didn’t respect me. As an omega, I mean.”</p><p>“I apologized for that, and I will again because I meant it.”</p><p>Eddie shrugged, “I don’t need an apology. I need you to understand.” </p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. If you did then you wouldn’t have done what you just did. And I can’t do anything about it now. The only way out of this is you dying and there is no part of me that wants that.”</p><p>Well, Richie thought briefly, at least he doesn’t want me to die. He wasn’t mad enough to wish death upon Richie who had done this to him. That was a good sign. The rest of it, not so much. “Eds, I thought you weren’t going to get jail time. It was such a surprise I hadn’t thought about what I would do if it happened. And then he said my name and called me up and the only thing I was thinking was that I couldn’t lose you. I wouldn’t be able to handle that. The pack couldn’t lose you. Shit, Eds, we’d fall apart without you here.” </p><p>“Exactly. You put your feelings and the pack’s above mine.” </p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“You knew that I didn’t want this.”</p><p>Richie scoffed and lied. “That random conversation we had months ago is not constantly on my mind, Eddie.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“And,” Richie interrupted, “I was not putting our feelings above yours. I was thinking that you love us and that you love me and that if you had the option you’d want to stay with us. It was a ten-year sentence, Eds. You’d be gone for a decade. None of us, you included, would have been okay with that. I understand that this is a big fucking deal and I know that you’re upset but I did this for you.”</p><p>That probably wasn’t the right thing to say. Eddie stayed silent, Richie bit his own tongue and held out the hope that Eddie wasn’t about to get very angry with him. “I suppose it is good that I’m still with you and the others.”</p><p>“Please understand that was the only thing that I was thinking about.” Holy shit, that was a lot better than what Richie had anticipated. </p><p>“And you can understand why I hate it.”</p><p>“I get it,” Richie said. It wasn’t a lie. He understood why Eddie would be sad over this, he just also knew that he wouldn’t have to be sad forever. That this would be god for him in the long run. Eddie would see that as well someday. “I meant what I said. The pack would fall apart without you.”</p><p>Eddie laughed once, seemingly more relaxed. “I know that. You’re all hopeless.”</p><p>“Stan would be our lowest ranking member, can you imagine Stan taking on your jobs? Him being a caretaker? Stan?”</p><p>“It would be a disaster,” Eddie agreed. Richie was grateful he hadn’t taken offence to the fact he had always been the lowest ranking member. He hadn’t taken offence before the sentencing, but Richie couldn’t be sure. “Plus you’d be moody all the time.”</p><p>“Moody?”</p><p>“Yes. Ask any Loser.”</p><p>Richie smiled at him, Eddie lent into Richie’s side. Thank God. The close but not quite contact was starting to make him twitchy. “I promise you this, Eddie-baby, I will not treat you badly just because you are a rightless omega. We haven’t changed one bit.”</p><p>“So I can go grocery shopping then?” Eddie asked. “God, I can’t do anything now.”</p><p>“No, you can do whatever you want. I’ll give the pack full permission to say yes to you as well, so if I’m not home or whatever you can ask them. And it’s not like we have any other friends who would want to go out with you anyway.”</p><p>Eddie giggled, “that’s true.”</p><p>“This doesn’t have to be a terrible thing, my love. We can make it work.”</p><p>“I still don’t like it.”</p><p>Richie nodded. “Hey, there are some benefits to it. Government’s gonna send me a hundred bucks a week. That’s pretty neat.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Eddie rolled his eyes, “a hundred dollars or my freedom.”</p><p>“Clearly I chose the money,” Richie joked. It landed, luckily, and Eddie laughed again. He was better at this than he thought he would be. It had taken practically nothing to get Eddie to come around. Sure, he wasn’t completely on board with the whole thing. But he wasn’t angry and he wasn’t upset anymore. Or, at least, he wasn’t as upset as before. Richie would take that as a win anyway. </p><p>Maybe he would be a famous actor one day. To win at the game you had to be a people person, someone who could make anyone in the room like you. Richie was good at that. It had already gotten him the biggest prize he could have. His Eddie. But, being rich and famous and providing Eddie with the luxury lifestyle didn’t seem all that bad. And if he used his skills to get there, well it was just using what he had. He’d done worse with them. </p><p>“I’m so glad I’m valued so highly.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have said yes to anything under $80,” Richie replied lightly. “But hey, you are a valued member of this pack. Omega or not, rightless or not. We all value you. Like I said, we’d fall apart without you.”</p><p>Eddie stood up from the bed, spinning so he was facing Richie. “This is going to change us.”</p><p>“Not if we don’t let it. Who cares about what the kids at school or your fucking mom thinks?”</p><p>“Not me.”</p><p>“So it won’t change anything. You just get to be a sugar baby.”</p><p>“I don’t get to,” Eddie argued as Richie stood up. “I legally have to.”</p><p>Richie kissed his forehead, “you’re perfect. Did you know that?” </p><p>“You help me know how much I’m worth,” Eddie answered truthfully.</p><p>“That is my only goal in life,” Richie wrapped him in a hug. Having his mate in his arms always made everything seem so much easier. “Do you want to go downstairs? I’m sure the Losers want to see you again.”</p><p>“Yeah. We should,” he sighed softly. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Eddie placed his forehead on Richie’s chest. “I love you too.”</p><p>“I love you so-o-o,” Richie sang back. God, he loved that song.</p><p>“Shut up. You suck,” Eddie pulled back but he was grinning up at Richie. Clearly lying and both of them knew it but it was fun nonetheless. He grabbed Richie’s hand and tugged them towards the door. Richie got the hint, allowing Eddie to pull him - if Richie didn’t want to move, Eddie was not able to move him. Eddie wasn’t as lucky - downstairs to the Losers who were eating Richie’s food in the living room. His parents hadn’t been home if the lack of their scent was anything to go by. </p><p>All of the Losers smiled at Eddie when they walked in. It was borderline embarrassing how in love they were with each other. Borderline because Richie was just as much in love with them as the rest of them. Hard to judge from the inside. The two of them sat down, Eddie went to throw his legs up onto Bill’s lap like he often would but hesitated. He did pull them up and when Bill didn’t react he relaxed. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Ben asked.</p><p>“I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“We are here for you,” Mike said. “No matter what.”</p><p>“Losers for life,” Richie replied. Mike rolled his eyes playfully but nodded in agreement.</p><p>Eddie laughed, “Thank you, Mike. And anyway Richie’s right. This is better than being in prison.”</p><p>“We’re all glad you’re here with us.”</p><p>“Please, Stan, you’re just happy that you don’t have to fill the omega-role for our pack.”</p><p>“I am happy about many things. Eddie being here is one of them.”</p><p>That made the entire group, including Eddie, laugh again. Richie was glad that the pack was already sorting themselves out. Back to laughing and joking with each other. Soon, this would be a distant memory that wouldn’t even matter. They’d be the Losers, just like they were last week. Only a few legal differences as well as Richie’s outlook which he planned on keeping to himself anyway.</p><p>“It’s not that bad, Stan,” Eddie argued. “It’s fun most of the time.”</p><p>“For you.”</p><p>“Lucky that I’m here then.”</p><p>Bill rubbed Eddie’s hair like he would Georgie. Richie felt jealousy flare up as Eddie whined but, again, didn’t act on it. “You’re the sweetest, Eddie.” Eddie stuck his tongue out at Bill with a grin. Bill laughed again.</p><p>“And, just so you know, if Richie decides to become a jerk I will happily kill him,” Beverly said. “Thought you both might want to know that.”</p><p>“Happily?” Richie asked.</p><p>“If you’re hurting Eddie, then yeah.”</p><p>“Touche.”</p><p>Eddie interrupted them, saying “I didn’t do it, you know?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t blame you if you did,” Richie replied causing Eddie to frown. That had definitely been the wrong thing to say. “If I find out who did it and framed you I’ll join Bev in the happily kill a person category. The other Losers are welcome to come along.”</p><p>“You think I did it.”</p><p>“No I don’t,” Richie replied. </p><p>“We knew you didn’t do anything the moment you got arrested,” Beverly said. </p><p>“So why’d you say to plead guilty?”</p><p>Bev flounded as Eddie stared at her, waiting for an answer that justified their reaction. It was a hard one to answer. Eddie was right, why would they say that if they couldn’t argue for Eddie. She had said the wrong thing. And while Richie felt bad for her, he was glad it wasn’t him being put in that situation. After a moment she was able to answer. “Because you were going to be found guilty.”</p><p>“I wonder who actually did it,” Eddie said softly, as if to himself. Accepting Bev’s lacklustre answer. Richie didn’t let anything slip. He couldn’t. “It would make more sense to frame Richie or Bill if they wanted to hurt the pack.”</p><p>Bill frowned at the comment and Richie got the uneasy feeling that he wasn’t upset that his name was called out. “Maybe it was more of a personal attack.” </p><p>“Guess you’re a hit with the crazies,” Richie nudged at Eddie. “Look at you.”</p><p>“Awesome.” </p><p>“At least if something happens now you can’t get in trouble for it,” Ben pointed out. “So they’ll leave you alone.”</p><p>“Bowers probably did it,” Stan said. “He killed him, realised what he had done and then framed Eddie. Covers his own ass, hurts Eddie and Richie and hurts the pack. Four birds, one stone.”</p><p>Eddie sighed, “I wish he -” he stopped himself. “I don’t even know what I wish.”</p><p>“I wish he was dead,” Richie shrugged. “Would have been great if he offed himself.”</p><p>“It’s insensitive but you’re not wrong,” Beverly replied. </p><p>“I’m never wrong.”</p><p>Stan scoffed, “right.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that next time you want me to do your homework.”</p><p>“Do you think that you can get me out of homework?” Eddie asked with a light giggle. Luckily it wasn’t one of those awful empty laughs. It was genuine, he was laughing. The others all reacted the same way, once Eddie did. “Come up with some reason for my exemption?”</p><p>Richie smiled at him, “I can try.”</p><p>“That would be a major benefit.”</p><p>“Anything for you, my love.”</p><p>Beverly threw a pillow at them. “Stop being all lovey-dovey. It’s making me feel ill.” </p><p>Picking the pillow off the floor, Richie flung it back at her as Stan laughed and said, “she’s sticking up for all of us.” </p><p>In reply, Richie reached behind him to grab another decorative pillow to throw at him. But Bill caught it before it could reach him. Of course, he did, Richie would do the same if anyone threw anything at Eddie. Even a pillow. Bill then turned the pillow around and hit Richie over the head with it. He didn’t throw it at Richie, he hit Richie with it. “Oh fuck you, Big Bill. Some pack alpha you are. Hitting your subordinates.” </p><p>“Are you finally admitting that you're below me?”</p><p>“Absolutely the fuck not,” Richie scoffed. Eddie laughed again, grabbing the pillow from Bill - who let it go without a fuss - before turning and hitting Richie again. He just pouted dramatically as Eddie continued to laugh along with the pack. Richie wrapped Eddie up in a tight hug before he could try and hit him again.</p><p>They’d be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you may be able to see, this fic as 15 chapters - not 12. I've added 3! All set in the future and all from Eddie's POV! I hope you like them :)</p><p>This chapter was a challenge to write. I wanted Eddie to fold easily, both because of the mental strain he's under+the fact that he's an omega BUT I didn't want to make it that he just accepted what happened easily. Hopefully it works!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pack went to school the next day, Richie and Eddie stayed home. It was a Friday and Richie didn’t see the big deal in skipping. In all honesty, it was just an excuse to have some time alone with Eddie. The pack had insisted that they all stay together that night. Still too emotional to leave each other. All seven of them had squeezed into Richie’s room and while Richie wasn’t thrilled he knew that Eddie was happy. </p><p>But now they were alone. Thank God. They’d stayed in beds for hours after the pack left, only getting up when Eddie started demanding a shower and some food. Richie didn’t say anything about the way his mate dedicated what was going to happen but he was very much aware that if he wanted to, he could have said no. The power he held over Eddie was something to behold. </p><p>That led to them sitting in the kitchen, eating some cereal while Richie called people to explain the change. First Eddie’s doctor and dentist, then the pharmacist (even though the pills were fake, Eddie was still Eddie and liked to be prepared) then the school. Not to pull Eddie out, of course, but to re-enrol him. Most rightless omegas didn’t get the chance to go to school but Richie wasn’t about to do that to his mate. Eddie would graduate high school. </p><p>Richie hung the phone up on the wall and looked over at Eddie. The clock showed it had just gone three, the Losers would be heading to them soon. Maybe they’d go home to get changed first but other than that they’d be going back to the Tozier’s house. “Grab me a coffee,” he said. It was meant to be a question, a request, but the alpha order slipped in before he could think not to. He didn’t think he had ever used such a tone outside of joking around, even when he was ordering Eddie before.</p><p>“Sure,” Eddie got off his stool and got some mugs down. Either not noticing or not mentioning the order. “How’d it go?”</p><p>“Got you re-enrolled, and explained that you’d be returning next year. Dumbass principal could not comprehend. It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“He’s an idiot,” Eddie agreed. </p><p>“But it’s fine. Plus you’re on my parent’s medical plan now and changed your address everywhere.” </p><p>Eddie poured some milk into one mug. “You’re sure it’s okay that I stay here?”</p><p>“I’ve wanted you to live with me since we were kids. It’s more than okay.”</p><p>“Yeah, but our parents and -”</p><p>“Eds. It’s okay.” Again, his alpha tone slipped in before he could think to stop it. Eddie didn’t reply, he just stared at the mugs as the water boiled. Richie should probably feel bad, but he didn’t. It was just biological. They were designed to give and receive orders. Richie held back a sigh when Eddie still didn’t reply, “I promise.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Richie smiled at him. He was so pretty. He was all the time, Richie never found Eddie unattractive, but there was something about him like this. Wearing one of Richie’s shirts, no shorts or shoes and making his alpha a coffee. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Eddie huffed and then he sighed sadly. “My mum’s going to be upset. She is upset.”</p><p>“She’s a bitch.”</p><p>“She’s my mom and now I can’t live with her. Call that a benefit if you want but it’s upsetting, Richie. Everything’s just changed for me.”</p><p>“We’ve been-”</p><p>“Over this,” Eddie interrupted with another huff. “I know.”</p><p>Richie held a hand up. “Okay, I get it. Sorry. I’m sure she will be upset.”</p><p>“She said that I can go over whenever I want. You just have to say it’s somewhere that I can go and then I, legally, I can go to her’s whenever I want.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be very happy to see you again,” Richie replied. He chose his words carefully but Eddie didn’t seem to notice. If he said what he meant then everyone would turn on him, he knew that much. So, for now, he’d choose his words oh-so-carefully. </p><p>“Bill also said that I’m welcome at his house,” Eddie said as he pushed one mug towards Richie. Black coffee, made perfectly because Eddie knew what he was doing. </p><p>“Of course you can go there,” Richie replied flippantly. He knew that he could revoke it if he needed to. It was okay. Bill was safe, not like Sonia. He smiled at Eddie, “Georgie would actually kill me if I tried to keep you two apart. Just tell me when you’re going so I don’t worry.”</p><p>“He probably would.” </p><p>As he spoke the front door opened and the packs’ scents came wafting in. And then the noise came as Bill and Stan passionately argued about some kind of bird. Richie loved his pack. They joined them in the kitchen, Beverly taking Richie’s coffee before even saying hello to which Eddie started making more drinks. Ben and Bev went into the living room after hugging Eddie hello and Mike and Stan disappeared to the bathroom, Richie found it strange that Bill didn’t go with them. </p><p>“Speak of the devil and his brother will appear,” Richie muttered to Eddie.</p><p>“Were you talking about me?” Bill asked, his tone uncharacteristically sharp. Richie heard it but he didn’t think Eddie did. Bill smiled at Eddie, his smile as warm as ever. Weird. Really weird. Eddie replied that they were actually talking about Georgie to which Bill laughed, “he kept asking to come and see you. Practically begged me this morning when I went home.”</p><p>“He’s so sweet,” Eddie replied softly. If it was anyone else Richie would probably feel jealous. “Tell him that I have express permission to come to your house so I’ll come and see you two soon.”</p><p>“I will,” Bill replied. Eddie turned back to the coffee, missing the frown that formed on Bill’s face as he spoke. Richie didn’t miss it. </p><p>All of the Losers ended up in the living room once the coffee was ready. Richie on the sofa with Stan, his mates on the armchair beside him and Eddie on the floor in between Richie’s legs and talking to Bev and who were sitting on the armchair beside them. Richie and the trio were engaged in their own conversation so Richie wasn’t paying too much attention to his mate’s. Until he heard Ben say Bower’s name. It piqued his interest, and Bill’s too. </p><p>“I say we just kill Bowers,” Richie joked over Eddie’s reply. All of the Losers looked at him in un-amusement. Bill actually looked pissed off. “What?” He laughed. </p><p>“Not funny,” Bev replied. “What were you going to say, Eddie?”</p><p>“It was just a joke,” Richie argued.  </p><p>“A real comedian. Eddie?”</p><p>“Come on Beverly, you know I was joking around.” </p><p>Bill cut in then, gently moving Mike off his lap. “Can I t-talk to you outside, Richie?” Instantly every single pack member was looking at him in alarm. The two alphas never talked alone, not when Bill was being so serious. Bill was always open about what was going on, discussing it with all of them even if he and Richie got final say. So Richie could see why this would be a fright. </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Stan asked. His gaze flicking between Richie and Bill in a panic. </p><p>“Of course, dove,” Bill replied as he stood up. Stan also stood, moving to sit squished against Mike after Bill kissed him. “Just need to talk to Richie about s-s-something unimportant.”</p><p>Beverly was also looking between them, “what something?” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I just need to get Richie’s opinion.” Bill smiled that calm smile that only Richie could see for a fake. Beverly took it, not relaxing but not arguing her point. Richie stood up, careful not to jostle Eddie too much who stayed sitting on the floor. Staring up at his two alphas in concern. “Jeez you lot, c-calm down would you?”</p><p>Richie ruffled Eddie’s hair as he stepped around him and followed Bill out to the back garden. The anxiety was still coming off the pack but as he walked out he heard Beverly speaking to them. They’d be okay for the next however long Bill wanted to talk to him. He sighed. Bill was pissed at something Richie had done. And there wasn’t a lot that Richie had done. He knew this wasn’t going to be a fun little chat. </p><p>The two of them stood on the deck overlooking the Tozier’s garden. “Eddie’s s-so insistent that he didn’t do it.” </p><p>“Wow, he doesn’t want to admit that he murdered someone.”</p><p>“After he’s been found guilty? Why wouldn’t he t-tell us now?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“I don’t th-think he did it.”</p><p>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. “He could have been framed. It’s unlikely though. We’ve been over this.”</p><p>“We’ve been over it but it d-doesn’t make any s-sense. He arrived at m-my house that night and didn’t seem off or scared or anything. Di-didn’t smell funny or act weird. W-why wouldn’t he tell us if it was s-self-defense? Or at least you.”</p><p>“Could have brought this up the other night, Jesus. He’s already been found guilty.”</p><p>“I sh-shouldn’t have t-told him to listen to you.”</p><p>“He’s not-”</p><p>“My omega?”</p><p>Richie hesitated. “He doesn’t have to listen to any of us.”</p><p>“Aside from you. It all c-comes back to you.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you getting at?”</p><p>Bill stared at him. Really stared at him. And Richie, in that moment, knew that Bill knew what happened. He wasn’t guessing or trying to get Richie to slip up. He’d made his mind up and that was that. Now he was simply telling him what he knew. No need to guess. But that was okay, because Richie knew how to handle this. If he could frame Eddie for murder, he could do this. Richie stared right back at Bill. He wasn’t going to say it first. Bill could. </p><p>“You killed Patrick.”</p><p>“What if I did?”</p><p>“You k-killed him and f-framed your own mate! How c-could you?” </p><p>Richie rolled his eyes, “no one cares that he’s dead. And I did it for Eddie.”</p><p>“You’re insane. How was t-this for Eddie?”</p><p>“He’s happier. He’s going to be happier because of this. He hated being an omega, I made it easier for him.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you,” Bill shook his head. Richie didn’t reply. It seemed like Bill was going through something as he stared at Richie. His mouth was hanging open slightly and he didn’t blink for several moments. It was almost funny if Richie was being honest. But he didn’t say anything like that, just let Bill go through whatever he was going through in his own head. He spoke again, quieter this time. “I am g-going to tell the others.” </p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>Bill looked at him like he was even more delusional than he had first thought. But Richie was right and Bill would see that very soon. “Why the f-fuck wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“Because there’s not a thing any of you can do about it. Let me finish. I got my way, Billy-”</p><p>“Don’t c-call me that.”</p><p>“-and it’s over. Telling the others achieves nothing.”</p><p>Scoffing, Bill stepped backwards towards the patio door, “he deserves to know.”</p><p>“You’re going to ruin him.”</p><p>That got Bill to stop moving. “Me?” </p><p>“You. He thinks that Bowers or someone who hates him framed him, he has no idea that I had any involvement with this. Knowing would crush him, I know that and you know that. So why tell him? Because it’s not like you can change anything.” </p><p>“We can t-take you back to court.”</p><p>Richie shrugged, “you can. You and your mates and Bev and Ben can go to court. But the evidence will still say Eddie and there are no witnesses that you can call that even place me near the barrens that night. I was at work.”</p><p>“Eddie can.” </p><p>“You mean the omega who can’t walk out the front door much less into a courthouse without my say so?” </p><p>“You son of a bitch.”</p><p>“Mags is a lovely woman,” Richie dismissed. Bill didn’t even look angry anymore. Just shocked. Richie continued. “Tell the pack, get me kicked out. But guess who takes Eddie with him? Hell, I’d even place money on Bev following Eddie to try and keep him safe. And Ben would go with her. So the pack would split, and you would be left without a pack.”</p><p>Bill was shaking his head. He had no argument. </p><p>“And anyway,” Richie continued. This would be the end of the argument. Bill couldn’t say anything to this. “I would hate to take Eds and run, far enough away that none of you could follow. None of you could ever see Eddie again. So you couldn’t try and take him. Which I would have to do if I thought you were going to do something as stupid as telling anyone.”</p><p>“You’re evil.”</p><p>“I’m a good mate. And you’re not going to tell anyone, it can be a pack alpha secret.”</p><p>“If you hu-hurt him I will t-tell.”</p><p>“Not if you want to keep Eddie in the pack.”</p><p>There was a heavy silence between them. Finally, Bill nodded. Richie knew he would. It was better that way. To keep the pack together and Eddie with them even if he knew the truth and hated Richie now. Both of them knew what Bill was going to do. After some time, Bill turned and walked back into the house. He’d put on a show when he got in. Making sure the pack didn’t know a thing was wrong. He’d lie and say they were talking about finances and working or some shit. Anything to keep them out of the know. </p><p>Bill had always been a good leader. Richie cared too much about himself to be.</p><p>After a moment he turned and followed. </p><p>~</p><p>Later, when the pack had gone home, Richie and Eddie lay in their bed. Eddie had already fallen asleep all tucked up against his alpha. It had taken more time for Richie to find sleep but as he did slip under he thought, triumphantly, that he had done it. He had won. </p><p>Richie really fucking loved being an alpha.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo...</p><p>The next three chapters span years and are from Eddie's POV!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo</p><p>Last chapter! Originally this was 3 chapters but I decided to upload all in one go instead. </p><p>There are a lot of time skips here, be warned. </p><p>TWs: Sexual talk about Eddie (in front of Eddie) that Eddie is not happy with and upset by. Discussion of murder and Richie being an ass. </p><p>Let's see if this ends the way you wanted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was preparing the chicken when the front door opened. Six different yet so familiar scents wafting in. Like every weekday afternoon. And like every weekday afternoon, Eddie felt the jealousy flare-up. He was practised at suppressing it down before any of them could notice. They didn’t need to worry.</p><p>He turned as they filed into the dining room and kitchen, smiling at his pack. They smiled back, like always, as they piled their bags and things onto the table. He was sure they all called out verbal greetings but they always got lost in the chaos that was the pack arriving home. Richie moved straight to him, kissing his temple in greeting. Eddie felt himself melt against his alpha’s side. Richie being home always relaxed Eddie. </p><p>“Hi, baby.”</p><p>“Hey. How was your day?”</p><p>Richie smiled at him, like he did every day when Eddie asked. “It was good. Saw someone fall over on their way out of the store and Bev told me off for laughing while also laughing. I got an A on my engineering project.”</p><p>“I knew you would.”</p><p>“Thank you, doll. What about you?”</p><p>Eddie thought about his day. Richie’s Thursday’s were filled with working at the video shop down the road in the morning and then heading to his afternoon classes. Interacting with all sorts of people, making money and learning amazing things. Eddie had cleaned. He couldn’t leave the house and no one came over to see him. He’d sat in front of a dark TV for almost two hours. An almost daily occurrence now.</p><p>“It was good. I’m making chicken for dinner.”</p><p>“Damn, I was hoping you were going to say meatballs.”</p><p>“I can make them tomorrow.”</p><p>Richie kissed his temple again, “always knew you’d make the best omega.” There wasn’t much Eddie could say to that.</p><p>Ben and Bev disappeared first, and then Stan and Mike. Richie left soon after to shower before dinner. Leaving Bill and Eddie. His pack alpha beckoned him over - he knew that he could say no, not legally of course but his pack hadn’t taken away that ability - and Eddie walked over to sit next to him at the dining room table. He needed to wash it before they ate, who knew where their things had been during the day. Eddie certainly didn’t. </p><p>“Here,” Bill handed Eddie his notes from that day at his gen-lit course. Just like every Thursday afternoon. “It wasn’t very exciting today but I know Bev’s development class was good. You’ll probably like that better.”</p><p>“I like all of it,” Eddie replied as he began to read the notes. His pack was good to him, that he knew. Not many packs allowed their rightless omegas to be involved with higher education at all. And while Eddie couldn’t attend classes, his pack made sure he got to learn alongside them. Bill with his creative writing classes and Beverly in her social work degree more so than the others. </p><p>“I know. How was your day?” </p><p>“Aside from doing about four loads of laundry, I didn’t really do anything.”</p><p>Bill hummed, “when do you need to go shopping?”</p><p>“Tomorrow. Supermarket and the dollar tree,” Eddie replied, still reading. A second later a piece of paper was being passed to him. His name, the date, the two locations and Bill’s contact information written across it. “Thanks.”</p><p>“I’ll get the cash for you,” he promised. </p><p>“Sounds good, I need an extra twenty tomorrow. What does this mean,” Eddie asked, pointing to a paragraph Bill had written. Bill looked at it, looked at Eddie like he often did - it was sadness, Eddie wasn’t an idiot and he knew Bill - but he didn’t say anything. Just started detailing what his lecturer had said to him during the class. Making sure that Eddie understood as he went. </p><p>~</p><p>Richie was brushing his teeth in the ensuite when Eddie brought it up. The two of them getting ready for bed that night. A note excusing Eddie’s presence as well as the cash he would need and a shopping list from the whole pack sat on their dresser. Eddie was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only Richie’s shirt when he brought it up, watching his mate warmly. </p><p>“Did you hear about the party on Saturday?” He asked. Nodding slowly, Richie made eye contact with Eddie in the mirror. Cleary wondering why Eddie was asking. “Bill told me about it, said you guys were thinking of going.”</p><p>Spitting out his toothpaste, Richie shrugged and turned to look at his mate. “Maybe. It’s being held on campus, which is never a great party. But drinks are drinks.”</p><p>“So are you going?”</p><p>“I don’t know. What’s with the twenty questions?”</p><p>“Well, I was wondering because I was hoping that we can go together.”</p><p>“You’re not a student.”</p><p>Eddie frowned, “I’m sure between the six of you someone can take me as their plus one. Or are you all taking someone else? Am I that out of the loop that I don’t know my own mate has a side piece.”</p><p>“First, you sound insane. I tell you everything, including any side action,” he teased lightly as he lay down on the bed. Eddie followed suit. “Secondly, I thought you wanted a movie night.”</p><p>“I do. But I also want to leave the house. To somewhere that isn’t a shop where the most interaction I get is pitying stares and the occasional glare.” </p><p>“Glare?”</p><p>“Richie, they all think I committed a serious crime.”</p><p>“Right,” he said in that tone he used whenever Patrick's death was brought up. Eddie had never figured out what Richie meant with it. “So you want to go to a college party because you’re lonely. Am I that out of the loop that I didn’t know you no longer like your pack?”</p><p>A flare of anger rose up in Eddie. His mate could be so fucking insensitive. Acting like this was easy. It wasn’t, even after all the years. Being like this was hard, it hurt and was lonely. All Eddie had ever wanted was to get out of his mother’s house where he was treated like a prisoner - and all he got was moving to the same house on the other coast. And somehow Richie didn’t get it.  But he couldn’t say all that. “That’s not what I mean.”</p><p>“It’s what it sounds like,” Richie mused. “But whatever. I wasn’t planning on going.”</p><p>“But can we?”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“So that I can do something!”</p><p>Richie rolled his eyes. Eddie knew his face reflected the hurt that he was feeling. He knew because Richie winced when he saw it. But he still went on to say, “I don’t want to go.”</p><p>“Can I go with the others?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Richie dismissed outright. Eddie felt the tears welling up. “It’s dangerous, Eds. It’s a frat party and you’d the hottest omega on campus. I’m not happy with that.”</p><p>“So we go together and I can stay by your side.”</p><p>“No,” Richie replied. A tear fell from Eddie’s eye. He didn’t let Richie comfort him, instead, he pushed away from his mate. Climbing off the bed. Richie watched him with an annoyed expression. “And where are you going?”</p><p>Eddie sent him a glare, “I forgot to turn the dishwasher on.”</p><p>“Get back in the bed.”</p><p>“And seeing as it’s all I’m good for I may as well-”</p><p>“Stop,” Richie said in his alpha tone. Eddie froze - stopped moving and speaking. He wouldn’t do anything until Richie said to now. Apart from starting to cry. He hated it when Richie used that tone on him. He supposed, silently, that he should be grateful that Richie didn’t use it as often as he could. But that didn’t help all that much as Eddie stood frozen in the middle of their room. “Come back to bed, hun.”</p><p>Eddie did as he was told with a sob. Letting Richie be the one to pull him back into his side with a frustrated huff. “It’s one night,” he argued weakly. </p><p>“There’s plenty of parties. We went out like last week-” 93 days ago, Eddie mentally corrected, was the last time he went somewhere fun “-but I want to spend this weekend with you.”</p><p>“An hour,” Eddie pleaded softly. </p><p>“That’s enough,” Richie said in that awful tone. Eddie fell silent. After some time Richie kissed his cheek and whispered “good night”. And sometimes, Eddie had found, it was easier to pretend to be asleep. </p><p>~</p><p>That Saturday the pack went to the party. </p><p>Richie worked on a school assignment. </p><p>Eddie sat in front of a blank TV, alone. </p><p>~</p><p>It wasn’t all bad. Eddie hated his situation sometimes but there were perks. Like the weeks leading to exam week. Or when his pack mates came home from a stressful day at work. He never had to experience that. Plus his mate was his best friend and one of the best guys he knew. His pack was amazing and he wasn’t in Derry or near his mother anymore. There were worse things that could have happened. He knew that.</p><p>Like today. Richie had woken him up to take him on a date. He’d just finished his biggest project of the year and the two of them were off to celebrate. They’d already celebrated with the pack but Richie had wanted the two of them to have the day alone. And Eddie couldn’t complain. Not only did he get to spend time with his mate - who’d been spending weeks working away from Eddie - but he got to go out. </p><p>It had been better in Derry, Eddie realised as he pulled on a sweater, he’d been allowed to go out more in Derry than here. Maybe he should talk to Richie about letting the other Losers take him out. But after the date. No need to ruin a lovely day with that conversation. </p><p>“We need to drop by my class before we go,” Richie said walking to the room and eyeing Eddie up. He waved a piece of paper in the air “I need to drop this off. And then we can go.”</p><p>“Can I know where?”</p><p>“Sure. When we get there,” Richie smiled at him. Eddie lent up for a kiss, Richie happily bending down to help him out. Throughout the last week, Richie had let nothing slip, so Eddie truly had no idea where they were going - a full surprise date. “Let's go before I decide the bed is a perfectly acceptable date.” </p><p>Eddie giggled and grabbed Richie’s hand, tugging him towards the door. No way was he spending another day in this house. Richie laughed as well and let himself be tugged out of their room. After yelling a goodbye to the Losers - and Bill giving Eddie a quick hug as they passed him - they made the short walk to Richie’s campus. They walked with their arms linked, Richie telling him stupid stories about his professors and other students to pass the time. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time Eddie had been on campus. In the three years that they had been attending college Eddie had been on a handful of times. Mainly with Richie but once with Bill and Bev, who had taken him to an art show and twice with Bill, Stan and Mike who had let him go to the library with them. Eddie was always astounded by how big it was - and how many people stared. </p><p>He was used to people watching him. But on campus it was different, they weren't staring because he was rightless (or, it was only a part of it) they were staring because he was walking with Richie. They’d talked about it, one day when Richie had come back to the house smelling of a random beta. He’d admitted that there were a lot of girls and omegas who liked him - some more willing to get handsy than others. Eddie wasn’t jealous; if anything he found it kind of funny. He trusted his mate completely. </p><p>Richie pushed open his class’s door, letting Eddie in first. There were two other people sitting in the room, both of them male alphas. Eddie stepped closer to his mate without thinking about it. “Howdy,” Richie said, walking the two of them to a desk at the front of the class.</p><p>“Are my eyes deceiving me or have you finally brought your little mate here,” one of the alphas said with a laugh.</p><p>“Eds, this is Mark -” he pointed to the alpha who just spoke “-and this is Jay. They’re in my class.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Oh, he’s such a cutie!” Jay clapped his hands. Eddie pulled a face. “And is that a hint of feistiness?” </p><p>Richie scoffed, “he’s plenty feisty. Well, you’ve met him and we’re off.”</p><p>“Where to?” Mark asked. </p><p>“A date.”</p><p>“Exciting,” Jay said. “I still don’t understand how you scored yourself such a hot little piece of ass like Eds here.”</p><p>Eddie silently expected Richie to get pissed at the comment. He didn’t like it when people talked about his body. But all Richie did was laugh. “Easy, you score them when you’re twelve and have braces. Isn’t that right, Eds?”</p><p>“I always thought you were cute.”</p><p>“Cute!” Both alphas copied with a laugh. Eddie didn’t like this room, didn’t like those two alphas. Something was off about them. He stepped back and closer to Richie, who would usually understand what Eddie was doing but this time didn’t say or do anything to help his mate. Mark continued, “I wouldn’t call Richie, cute.”</p><p>“Clearly you didn’t know me when I was twelve.”</p><p>“I bet Eddie was absolutely delicious when he was twelve,” Jay said. Smiling at Eddie, his teeth bared. “Richie, was he?”</p><p>“Of course he was.”</p><p>Eddie wanted to leave and he wanted to leave now. Mark laughed again, “I can see why you keep him locked away. He’d be a sight on his knees.”</p><p>“Or his back.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Richie fucking agreed. And easily. He was having fun with them. Eddie was astounded. He got snippy when Bev joked about their sex lives but these two were fine? </p><p>“I’d love to see it,” Jay said. “And I must say, I just can’t picture you killing someone. You’re so little.”</p><p>Not answering, Eddie looked up at Richie in shock. Surely the hurt was written across his face. Every single Loser, Richie included, had promised not to tell anyone why Eddie was rightless. People might guess, but they weren’t to confirm or deny that. They’d promised. All of them. Richie didn’t look down at him, just laughed at Jay’s comment. “I can’t picture it either.”</p><p>“What’s it like?” Mark asked, “killing someone?” </p><p>“Dude,” Richie answered with a laugh, “too far.”</p><p>“Valid question.”</p><p>“Not really,” Richie shrugged. Eddie knew that he - and probably the other two - could smell the distress he was in. Finally, Richie sighed, “we should get going. We’ve got a date to get to.” </p><p>Mark sighed, “too bad. I do enjoy looking at Eds here.”</p><p>“And for that comment, Eddie will never see either of you again,” Richie said. Eddie couldn’t agree more. The dark edge to Richie’s tone not even registering in Eddie’s mental state - he needed to leave this fucking room. Richie linked their arms again, walking out and forcing Eddie to follow. Not that he wanted to stay anyway. </p><p>Before the even got to the end of the hallway Eddie looked up and asked, “what the fuck was that?”</p><p>“They’re dicks.”</p><p>“You let them be dicks. And what the fuck, did you tell them?”</p><p>“No. They guessed.” At Eddie’s look, Richie sighed, “it’s pretty easy to guess that something big happened. Eds, they don’t give prison sentences out to omegas that often. And not for 20 fucking years. I never told them.”</p><p>“You didn’t deny it!”</p><p>Richie rolled his eyes, “I’ve been denying it for the last three years. Doesn’t matter what I say they think what they think.”</p><p>“And all the sex comments. Why did you let them say that to me?” </p><p>“Why did you?”</p><p>“Would you have preferred it if I yelled at them?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Eddie threw his other hand up, “there you go. I don’t like you talking to people about our sex lives.”</p><p>“You talk to our pack about it all the time.”</p><p>“That’s different. They’re our pack, those two were just awful alphas who I don’t know.” </p><p>“Calm down, Eds. They were just joking, but if it really upsets you then I won’t talk about that kind of thing with them anymore. Problem solved.”</p><p>“The fact that you did it at all is a problem.” </p><p>Richie sighed, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah. That was an amazing apology.”</p><p>“If you’re really that upset then we can go home,” Richie said. Eddie went to reply but Richie talked over him. “I don’t want to, I was looking forward to this date but if you’re just going to be pissy then we can just go home.”</p><p>The hurt he was feeling didn’t go away. But Richie was right, he didn’t need to ruin a nice date - a nice day out. “I want to go out.”</p><p>“There’s a party happening tonight,” Richie said after a moment. “If you want we can go.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Sure, so long as you’re not still pissed at me.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Eddie plastered a smile onto his face. He didn’t know how fake it was. Richie laughed and pinched his cheek. Seemingly he took it to be completely real. “Can I know where we’re going?”</p><p>Richie shook his head with a wink. “We’re not far from it. Come on, if we hurry we can go and get dinner out before heading to the party.”</p><p>“Sounds great.”</p><p>And it was because he loved Richie and Richie loved him. And at the end of the day, that was all that mattered. Well, that’s what Richie had always said. </p><p>~</p><p>Ever since they had moved to California, Richie had been performing at comedy clubs. At first, he had only gone when he could. Busy with school and the pack and his job. But as they started settling he started going more and more. Eddie thought he was hilarious, he knew that his mate could do well. Of course, he supported him, encouraging him to go and try out different venues - even if it meant that he was often home alone on a Friday night. The other Losers offered to stay, but Eddie hated the idea of ruining their weekend.</p><p>He’d been performing at a particular club for almost two years, at first he’d only had ten-minute slots alongside a whole lot of other aspiring comedians but now it was his name that was promoted. People came to see him. Eddie couldn’t be prouder. And now Eddie got to go again. He had been before, the whole pack going to his first and a few randomly throughout, Eddie going to more than them. But the sets were often the same and Richie didn’t love the fact that Eddie was sitting in a bar by himself. </p><p>But, the weekend before Eddie turned 26, he was invited to watch Richie. The two of them had just arrived at the bar, sneaking in midway through someone else's set. Richie sat him down at his own table, a cocktail in hand. “Don’t leave this spot, ‘kay? I’ll come and get you after I’m done.”</p><p>“Okay. Have fun, Rich. You’ll do great.”</p><p>Richie smiled and leant over and gave him a firm kiss, his hand resting on Eddie’s neck awkwardly. Scenting him before he had to leave. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” Eddie replied before Richie hurried off to meet with the manager of the club backstage. The man on stage was wrapping up and Eddie believed that Richie was on next, which was why he didn’t wait around before leaving. The two of them running a little late because of Richie’s instance that they fool around before going. </p><p>While waiting Eddie played with his phone (the other man not very funny) it was brand new. Not many people had caught on to cell phones but it made Eddie’s life so much easier. He could call any alpha from his pack if something went wrong, like the week before when a store owner hadn’t let him in because he thought Eddie’s slip was faked. Eddie had called Richie, who had been able to give the permission. A luxury that Eddie hadn’t had for almost ten years of being rightless. </p><p>Finally, the man left to scattered applause and Riche’s name was announced over the loudspeaker. Eddie cheered along with the rest of the crowd as his mate bounded onto the stage and to the microphone. He grinned and waved at the crowd, winking at them, but Eddie could tell that something was wrong. What was wrong, Eddie didn’t know, but Richie had a look in his eye that Eddie knew. </p><p>“Good evening! It’s so nice to be here with you all, ‘m always surprised when people come to see me, I’m just so handsome - how are you not all intimated?” He gestured to his hideous shirt, causing the audience to laugh. Eddie smiled, he was not one to call his mate unattractive. Never had been. “This is actually a little awkward for me tonight because my mate is in the audience!” Richie gestured vaguely to where Eddie was. “And usually that’s a great thing, I love him ya know? But damn, tonight’s not the best night.”</p><p>The audience laughed again, Richie’s silly facial expression egging them on. Eddie didn’t laugh. Richie was being serious. Masking what he was truly thinking with a joke. He didn’t want Eddie there. </p><p>“See, I had this whole set planned out. Ran it by my pack alpha and everything! All approved and shit, and then my manager comes to me and says ‘no, don’t do that set, you need to do the other one’. Now, this would be fine and all - if my mate wasn’t here!” Eddie shifted uncomfortably. “Because, as you will see in the next tight fifteen, my mate is pretty highly strung and I don’t think he’s going to enjoy this. I can promise you that this set is not pack alpha approved.”</p><p>More laughter. Eddie was frozen.</p><p>“My mate, love him, is rightless.”</p><p>Eddie felt sick.</p><p>“Oh! I like how everyone went quiet. Yeah, he is.” - He was making jokes - “Has been for almost a decade and we still have a decade to go. I’ve had, what many people would consider, a burden, for almost a third of my life, how crazy is that?”</p><p>A burden.</p><p>“The annoying thing is, I was expecting him to get all docile and, you know, submissive -” everyone laughed “- but that was not what I got. All I got was an omega who thinks he’s an alpha. Tells me what to do! Me, his alpha. -” His voice got high pitched and whining, and he was imitating Eddie. “Do this, do that. Get me this, don’t do that!” More laughter, Eddie watched as mates pointed at their own omegas, the omegas giggling along. “Is that a problem that any other alpha faces? How are we supposed to deal with it.”</p><p>Laughter, and then someone in the audience yelled out “a good smack!” The laughter died down.</p><p>Eddie almost sighed in relief when Richie frowned at the direction of the voice. “Now now, that’s not a very nice thing to say. That’s something that we keep in private conversations, not in public.” Eddie slowly stood up, not wanting to draw attention to himself. “Although, I must say I do miss the times when it was frowned upon not to smack an omega!” </p><p>As Eddie walked out he heard the echo of laughter and Richie’s voice continues. Joking about him. Mocking him. Hurting him. This was his usual set? Eddie pulled out his phone as soon as he got into the foyer, Bill picked up on the first ring. “Eddie?”</p><p>“Billy? I’m so sorry, but I need you to come and pick me up. Please.”</p><p>“What’s happened?” Bill asked, and from the noises, it sounded like he was already leaving the house. “Are you still at the club?”</p><p>“I’m in the foyer. I need you to hurry.”</p><p>“I’m already in the car. Are you hurt?”</p><p>Eddie shook his head, more laughter coming from the bar. “No. No, I’m not.”</p><p>“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”</p><p>A security man walked over, eyeing Eddie. He handed him a tissue, Eddie hadn’t even noticed that he was crying silently. Rightless or not, Eddie was still a distressed omega and an alpha was always going to offer their help. Once he had calmed down enough, Eddie asked the man to tell Richie he had gone home with Bill - Richie would be furious after the show. And no matter how upset he was, Eddie didn’t want the night to end with Richie in a cell. The man promised he would before he was being called away, leaving Eddie to stand in the doorway and wait for Bill.</p><p>It didn’t even take him ten minutes to get there. And as soon as their car was pulling up Eddie was running out of the building and into his pack alpha’s arms. Sobbing when he was safe again. Bill hugged him for a moment before ushering him into the car and taking off. “I need to know what happened, Eddie.” </p><p>“He was joking.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About me.”</p><p>Bill looked confused, “I read what he wrote. The jokes weren’t mean. I don’t understand.”</p><p>“He wasn’t allowed to do that one. He had to do the set he does when we’re not there. It’s about me. How I’m rightless -” Bill sucked in a breath “-and how he wished I was more submissive. He was joking about abuse! Hitting me!”</p><p>There was a long silence in the car. Eddie was damn near hysterical. Why would Richie ever do that to him? He knew he knew more than anyone how Eddie felt about the entire situation and for two years he had gotten up and joked about it. Without any of the pack knowing. Eddie closed his eyes and leant his head on the window. Willing the ride to be over so he could go and hide with Stan, Mike and Ben. The alphas keeping his alpha away from him. </p><p>Almost the moment they pulled into the driveway of their house, Eddie’s phone rang. Richie.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk to him.”</p><p>Bill picked up the phone. “Richie.” He paused. “No, I came and got him. Something about your set and some awful-” he paused again. “I don’t care. He called me. We’re at home. He doesn’t want to talk to you. We’ll see you at the house.” </p><p>“Was he angry?” Eddie asked as Bill handed him his phone back. It rang again, both of them ignored it. </p><p>“Yeah. Sounded worried as well.”</p><p>The two of them got out of the car silently, the front door swinging open as they walked up the path. All of their pack standing around worriedly. They were ushered into the living room, Eddie ending up curled up beside Bill. All of them were looking at him, sadness and concern in their eyes. Eddie felt the love that they held for him - reflecting the love he held for them -  and also felt the guilt rising in himself. He caused them to be worried and upset, he couldn’t control his own emotions. </p><p>“Can you tell us what happened?” Bev asked. </p><p>Eddie hesitated. How could they not take it that he was overreacting? They would react with disdain for Eddie. Of course, they would. It was Eddie’s role to keep his relationship with his alpha strong and he couldn’t do that. He’d come here and divided the pack - the opposite of what an omega was supposed to do. His entire job was looking after the pack and every member in it and he couldn’t even do that. Eddie was the epitome of a failed omega. So Eddie shrugged.</p><p>“What did he say?” Mike asked, “that made you upset?”</p><p>“It’s stupid.”</p><p>“No it’s not,” Stan argued. All of them nodded in agreement. Eddie couldn’t agree. “You are upset, and knowing how careless Richie can be -”</p><p>“Don’t,” Eddie interrupted with a plea. </p><p>Stan nodded, “Okay. But Richie says dumb things sometimes. We just want to know what he said.”</p><p>No one spoke as Eddie gathered his thoughts. Stan was right, Richie could be careless but hearing that was hard. He didn’t want the pack to be angry with his mate. He didn’t want his mate to be angry at the pack. It was a giant mess. He sighed softly before going to speak but was quickly interrupted by the sound of Richie’s car pulling - quickly - into the driveway. A door opened and then slammed. Instantly the entire pack was on their feet. Bill and Bev standing in front of their mates and omega. </p><p>Richie pushed the door open, letting it bang against the wall and walked into the living room, very clearly pissed off. Eddie whimpered. Richie’s gaze never leaving him, Eddie looked down at his shoes. Tilting his neck in submission. The entire was filled with the strong scent of tension and wariness - and anger coming off Richie. “What the fuck! You just walked out?”</p><p>“Judging by what he told me in the car, he had every right to walk out.”</p><p>Eddie silently thanked Bill for sticking up for him. Richie clearly didn’t feel the same way, glaring at the other alpha before turning back to Eddie. “I finished my set and went to find you and you weren’t there! I thought something had happened.”</p><p>“Something did happen,” Bill replied. “You hurt Eddie.”</p><p>“They were jokes! I didn’t even want to do the stupid set because I fucking knew you would get annoyed at the jokes!” </p><p>“I am not annoyed!” Eddie yelled back, startling Richie. Good, he should be startled. One too many times had Richie taken Eddie’s feelings and manipulated them into something else. “I am hurt and offended! You stood on that stage and joked about how much you consider me a burden on you! I never asked for this.”</p><p>“No, Eddie, I joked that people would consider you a burden. I never said that I do.”</p><p>“That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it. I’m sure the rest of the set followed the exact same way. Did you laugh about how I was accused of murder and my life ruined or was it just about how you wish you could smack me around some more!?”</p><p>The entire pack was silent. Eddie stared defiantly into Richie’s eyes. All it would take was for him to bark at Eddie and he’d have no choice but to back down. And, according to the law, he was well within his rights to hit Eddie if he wanted to. But, even in that moment, Eddie never thought he would. In the corner of his eye, Eddie saw Bill shift into a more defensive stance, he didn’t write off the idea that Richie would attack Bill. Behind him, the betas were shifting slightly, clearly uncomfortable. Eddie stared at his mate. </p><p>“I’ve never hit you,” Richie had deflated slightly. But only slightly. “And I never would. People like that set because it’s edgy. It does well.”</p><p>“If you can’t do well without joking about me and what happened, then I don’t think you should go into comedy. And I sure as shit won’t support a career based on mocking me and the hell that I went through.”</p><p>Richie shifted. “That set got me signed. Tonight. It’s why my manager wanted me to do it.”</p><p>There was a long silence. Everyone was waiting for him to respond. Eddie rubbed his face, not surprised to find it wet with new tears. “I’m sleeping in Bill’s room tonight. Do not try to talk to me again.” He paused, trying to find the words that were stuck in his throat. “If I could, I would leave you over this.”</p><p>Whatever happened after that, Eddie didn’t know. Already disappearing up the stairs, the betas following behind. He’d meant what he said. But the words were pointless - he couldn’t leave. And he knew that before his birthday he would forgive Richie. Not because he wanted to but because it was easier for everyone. And that, Eddie, realised as he walked past their room, was probably the hardest truth to swallow. </p><p>~</p><p>It was easy to forget on days like these. On the days where Richie would bundle Eddie into their car and take him on wonderful days out. Dates that were a far cry from anything they had in the past. Out of Derry, and with a decently full back account thanks to Richie, their dates were great. He had found that being an adult brought many perks. And, at 31, he was firmly in the adult category. </p><p>“Did you get next Friday off?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was a major ball ache to get it. Steve was on my case about missing a show, did not seem to care that I’d have an omega in heat at home. But I got the time off so you will have me from Thursday night to do whatever it is you need me to do.”</p><p>“Fuck me until I’m crying.”</p><p>Richie nodded, “that’s the plan. Did Bill say anything about going away?”</p><p>“The five of them are going away until Sunday.”</p><p>“Did he say anything else?”</p><p>“Nope. Just to stay safe and that kind of thing.”</p><p>“The usual then.”</p><p>Eddie nodded, Bill always said the exact same thing. The pack wished him well but Bill always told him to be safe. “Oh, Bev and I were talking about next weekend. There’s that nice restaurant that we went to for our anniversary, you know the one? She suggested we go there on Friday night. Ben’s got a work event Saturday so we had to change the day.”</p><p>“What’s happening on Friday?”</p><p>That stung. Eddie pushed it down, Richie was forgetful and bad with dates. “Saturday is five years until it’s been twenty.”</p><p>“Jesus fuck. Has it really been fifteen years?” </p><p>“This Saturday.”</p><p>“That does seem like it should be cause for celebration,” Richie agreed. Eddie smiled at him, purposely ignoring the odd phrasing. Richie was always odd. “I’ll get us a reservation at that restaurant and on Saturday we can go and do something with just the two of us. Sound good?”</p><p>“Sounds great.” </p><p>Richie pulled the car into a park, Eddie looking over to him in confusion. They were at a wharf not far from their house and no one was around. “If you’ve taken me out here to kill you then I am going to be very annoyed.”</p><p>“I’m not going to kill you. That’d be pointless. Besides, I don’t want to deal with you haunting me for the rest of my life, thank you.”</p><p>“I would.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m aware. Look -” Richie pointed out the front window to a boat docked down the end of the wharf with string lights lighting the entire boat up. “It’s actually a very romantic date that you’ve discredited with the idea that I would kill you. My heart, it’s a-broken.”</p><p>“Why the hell am I with someone who speaks like Mario?”</p><p>“It was Luigi.”</p><p>“Richie, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Eddie paused before grinning at his mate. “This is a lovely surprise. I love it. You’re a sweetheart.” </p><p>Richie sighed, “thank you, my love, however, I have to cancel the date because I refuse to be with someone who doesn’t know the difference between Mario and Luigi. I am handing you over to Bill, he can deal with you.” </p><p>“We are thirty years old.”</p><p>“My heart, it’s still a-broken.”</p><p>“Okay, Luigi.”</p><p>Richie grinned, leaning over to capture Eddie’s lips in a quick but passionate kiss before the two of them got out of the car. They walked, hand in hand, up the dock to the boat. It was stunning, Eddie grinning up at his mate when they arrived. A table had been set up on the deck of the boat with candles and already poured glasses of wine. Richie grinned back before helping his mate into the boat, practically lifting him off the ground to help him onto the deck. </p><p>“I love you,” Richie said to him.</p><p>“Of course you do,” Eddie replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I love you too.”</p><p>Yes, Eddie thought as they spent a lovely night together, it was easy to forget. It was easy to pretend. </p><p>~~ </p><p>“Where’s Richie?” </p><p>“On a call with a producer,” Eddie replied as he dished up the last of the pancakes. It was Sunday, two weeks after the fifteen-year celebration, and the pack was having brunch. “He’s up for a nighttime show. ‘Tuesdays and Thursdays with Tozier’ or something like that.”</p><p>Bill nodded, looking mildly impressed. He handed Eddie a plate full of bacon. If the pack could do one thing - it was eat. “Do you think he’ll get it?”</p><p>“Don’t see why not. Don’t tell him but I think he’s quite funny.”</p><p>“I promise I won’t tell him.”</p><p>The test of the pack, most likely at the smell of bacon, filtered into the dining room. They were only missing Richie as Eddie and Bill brought out their meal - Eddie’s omega preening at the happiness of his pack's face. Biology was a bitch but Eddie couldn’t stop feeling certain ways. After a few moments of chit-chat and sorting out the table everyone ended up sitting where they sat every time. Bill at one end, his mates on either side. Bill and Ben sitting beside each other opposite Eddie who sat on the left-hand side of Richie at the other end. </p><p>As they dished up, a loud bang sounded upstairs. Eddie jumped at the noise and then winced when he heard Richie cursing loudly. Clearly upset. The pack went silent as they waited for Richie to come down. It didn’t take long, his footsteps pounding down their staircase and towards the dining room. Eddie fought the need to submit to the obviously angry and upset alpha. </p><p>“What was that about?” Bill asked when Richie finally rounded the corner. Clearly, the other pack alpha was the calmest of all the pack. </p><p>Richie ran his hand over his mouth with a sigh. “The network decided that I wasn’t fit for TV.”</p><p>“You’ve been on TV though,” Bill replied as Eddie said, “I’m sorry, Richie.”</p><p>“That’s what I said. But apparently, a set is different from a full TV show,” Richie replied as he rounded the table and sat down. Eddie placed his hand over Richie’s. Richie flipped his hand and took Eddie’s, Eddie could tell it was a subconscious gesture. “I’m not TV appropriate, which means I’m stuck doing stand up and movies. If I’m lucky I might get late night comedy central, that's what my manager just said.”</p><p>“Why?” Bev asked.</p><p>There was an uncomfortable pause. “Because of Eddie.” </p><p>Another uncomfortable silence. Everyone looked in between Eddie and Richie - aside form Bill who looked solely at Richie. Eddie watched him, watched him practically glare at Richie who looked just as pissed. </p><p>“What do you mean because of me?” Eddie finally broke the silence. </p><p>“Having a rightless omega as a mate isn’t TV appropriate, apparently.” </p><p>Eddie looked down. Tears sprung to his eyes. He was the reason that Richie’s dream was being crushed. He had caused this and - Bill scoffed, breaking Eddie out of his mind. The entire pack looked at him. Part shock and part confusion. Bill never looked away from Richie. </p><p>“You’re telling me that taking on a rightless mate is backfiring on you? Interesting.”</p><p>“Bill,” Stan chastised. “Richie did the right thing via Eddie. We want him here.”</p><p>“Of course we do, dove, you have no idea how glad I am that Eddie is here. But that doesn’t change my point. Maybe actions have consequences.”</p><p>Richie shrugged, his entire demina flipping. Eddie watched, his gaze going between the two of them. It didn’t make sense. “Maybe they do,” Richie agreed, “but the pros often outweigh the cons. And the pro of Eddie being with me outweighs him being in prison.”</p><p>“Even though that’s what he wanted.”</p><p>“Billy,” Eddie said, trying to placate both of them - god, his chest felt so tight at the pressure in the room, “it’s okay. I’m happy that I’m here.”</p><p>“You are being blamed for Richie’s failure. Maybe he just isn’t funny enough.”</p><p>“Bill,” Both of his mates gasped out. Bev and Ben shifted back slightly. Mike continued, “what is going on with you two?” </p><p>Gesturing at Eddie, Bill spoke through gritted teeth, “Eddie is being blamed. He’s lived his life rightless and hurting because of a crime he never committed and we’re supposed to be happy with that!” </p><p>He was right. And, in spending the last fifteen years of his life looking after his pack, Eddie was good at reading them. Which means he knew that - “you’re hiding something from me.”</p><p>“Why don’t we leave and you two can sort your differences out,” Bev suggested. “Because I can barely stand this so I can’t imagine how the others are feeling.”</p><p>“No,” Bill replied - an alpha tone slipping in. “I think that we should all be present while Richie explains that his mate’s suffering is the reason he didn’t get a job.”</p><p>“That’s not what I said and you know it,” Richie replied flippantly. His eyes were too tight. His posture was rigid and his hand was squeezing Eddie’s. “I’m pissed that the network is acting like Eddie is some awful person because he’s rightless.” </p><p>“They don’t care that he’s rightless. They care that he killed someone. And we all know that he didn’t.”</p><p>Richie shrugged, “sure. Either way, I’m allowed to be pissed for the both of us.” </p><p>“No you’re not.”</p><p>“Ex-fucking-suse me?”</p><p>Bill all bust snarled across the table. “You heard me.” </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“That is enough!” Eddie yelled, He slammed the hand that wasn’t being held by Richie on the table and sneered at both his alphas. Everyone stopped. Richie’s grip loosened. His hand tingled at the slight pain. “Either tell me what is going on or shut up and let us have a nice pack brunch.”</p><p>They all sat in silence. Bill sighed first, “I’m sorry Eddie.” </p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“For everything. How your life turned out.”</p><p>“His life is fine.”</p><p>“No thanks to you,” Bill replied. It was quiet as if he meant it to be private. Like he didn't want the pack to hear it. But they did. </p><p>Richie scoffed, “I have given Eddie everything.”</p><p>“You ruined his life.”</p><p>“Careful, Bill.”</p><p>“Do not tell me what to do.” This time, the alpha tone was clear as day. Richie was unaffected where everyone else shrunk back. Submitting subconsciously. “I’m so fucking sick of you.”</p><p>A sick feeling settled in Eddie’s stomach as he listened to them. Something was really wrong. Something bad. And the worst part was that Eddie already knew. Of course he did. It was his job to know what the pack needed and what they thought. He knew that both Richie and Bill were lying to him. And he had done for years. All the little hints, the oddities of them, the weird moments that Eddie wrote off for fifteen years. For any semblance of normality within the pack. With his mate. He looked between the two alphas. One looked much guiltier than the other and it wasn’t his mate.</p><p>“Richie-”</p><p>“Don’t. Bill, I swear to fuck. I will do whatever I need to do.”</p><p>The two of them started up. Speaking over the top of each other and pointing their fingers - both of them using their alpha tones and clearly angry. Something about lies and secrets but the message got lost in the insults and confusing mess of yelling. There was very little that any of the pack members could do when two such powerful alphas were like this. But there was one thing Eddie could do. </p><p>Eddie whimpered. Loudly.</p><p>Both of them stopped, looking towards the sound of an omega in distress. It was one of the only powers an omega had. But it always worked. There was another silence. “I need one of you to tell me what is going on right now. We don’t keep secrets in this pack, not like this.” </p><p>There was another pause. Richie stared at Bill as if to challenge him. Bill never broke eye contact with Richie. </p><p>“Richie killed Patrick.” </p><p>The silence was deafening. More so than Eddie had ever experienced in his life. Every single member of the pack was staring at Eddie. Waiting for him to process. He took his hand out of Richie’s. It was taking time to fully be understood. Because the idea of it was so comical that it was hard to even process. To even grasp at the idea. Richie had killed, Richie had framed him, Richie had lied, Richie had ruined his life, Richie had stripped him of everything just to make him the ideal mate. Eddie knew what Richie had done. </p><p>Physical pain radiated through Eddie’s body before Eddie could push it all down. Before he could pretend that he wasn’t feeling ill at the thought of his Richie doing this to him. </p><p>“Eds?”</p><p>What was there to say? “Brunch has gotten cold. We can’t eat cold brunch.” He stood, barely registering the confused looks his pack sent him. Richie stood with him. “I’ll - I’ll figure something out. Warm it back up.”</p><p>“The food is fine,” Bill said. “Eddie. The food is fine.”</p><p>Eddie stared down at the plates. The food was getting cold, and Eddie couldn’t serve his pack cold food. It wasn’t right. Bill spoke again, the words muffled and disjointed. Eddie should probably address his alpha before dealing with the cold food. Someone else spoke, Eddie didn’t look up from the food. Yes, he would talk to his mate and then they could go back to normal. “Richie,” Eddie ignored everyone and turned to his mate. “Did you kill Patrick?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And then you framed me? Made me rightless?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And Bill knew?”</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>“Do you love me?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>Eddie picked up the plate of pancakes. “I don’t see how that’s true but I love you too. I’ll reheat the food now. Just wait here please.”</p><p>He turned his back on the pack, walking into the kitchen. He dropped the plates by the stove top, looked at them while his pack looked at him. Turned, and walked out of the room. </p><p>There wasn’t anything he could do. Short of killing Richie and getting more years, this time under Bill’s thumb. Bill - who knew what Richie had done. Richie - who had killed a man when they were only teenagers. His mate, who he apparently didn’t know. </p><p>But who he loved. Because of course he did. </p><p>~</p><p>There was a circle on the calendar. Circling a Wednesday. Inside the circle lay the words ‘court day’. Eddie often found himself looking at the circle. He knew that Richie knew he started at the circle. Beverly had put a little gold sticker beside it, Eddie thought it was cute. </p><p>“Have you decided what you’re going to do?” Stan asked on the Monday before the court day. The two of them were in the kitchen, Stan helping Eddie prep dinner for the night. He, technically, didn’t have to help the omega as a beta. But the pack was good to Eddie.</p><p>“No.” Yes. Eddie had known what he was going to do the moment he’d found out what actually happened. He’d not told anyone in the pack what he was going to do. Or that he knew what he was going to do. Not even Richie knew what would happen to the pack once Eddie was released from rightlessness. They all had their guesses, Eddie knew that. Bill had begun to prepare - getting ready to kick Richie out. </p><p>“Right,” Stan muttered as if he knew what Eddie was thinking. “What do you think Richie will do?”</p><p>“Not sure. I told him that I’d kill him if he did anything like it again. And I meant that.”</p><p>Stan laughed lightly, “we’d share an alpha.”</p><p>“Don’t you already?” Bill asked as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed Stan on the cheek and handed Eddie a bag of groceries he’d picked up for him. “Excited for tomorrow?” </p><p>“Nervous,” Eddie admitted. </p><p>“Of course you are.”</p><p>“It’ll be okay,” Stan smiled at Eddie. “We’ll get through it.”</p><p>Bev and Ben walked into the kitchen, the conversation shifting. Eddie was glad for it. </p><p>~</p><p>“Are you sure?” Bill asked, for the third time in the span of a few minutes. Eddie nodded again. “Really? Cause we’d be happy to come, you know that.”</p><p>“Bill. I am fine. I don’t need you guys there with me.” Richie was staring at them through the car window. Eddie smiled at his pack, all of them were standing on the front porch - watching as the couple got in the car to head to the courthouse. “I will see you when we get home.”</p><p>All of them but Stan nodded. He looked at Eddie like he often did. Like he knew more than everyone thought he knew. “We’ll see you soon then.” </p><p>Eddie got in the car. It wasn’t the first time he’d been alone with Richie since he found out, how could it be? He’d known for almost five years. But that was not for a lack of trying on the packs part. Aside from night time and heats they hardly let Richie near his mate. Not alone at least. He could handle Richie. That did not change the fact that there was so much tension in the car Eddie felt as if he was going to choke on it. </p><p>“Did you tell Stan your plan?”</p><p>“No, but I think he knows anyway. He’s probably known the entire time.”</p><p>“Have you?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Richie hummed lightly, “I-”</p><p>“If you’re apologising again please don’t. I’ve heard it.” Richie stopped and didn’t start speaking again. “You know what’s funny? I’m going to get all of my rights back, and then some. There’s been so much progress that I’m about to catch up with.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>“Yes. I’m sure you’re glad.”</p><p>“I am, Eds. I won’t defend myself again because I know you don’t want to hear it but I am glad. You didn’t-”</p><p>“Don’t try and butter me up. Don’t be kind and remorseful after twenty years, Rich. I would rather you were an outright piece of shit. I know what I’m doing when that paper is signed, nothing you say in this car ride is going to change that.” There was a silence in the car. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie could swear that he saw Richie smile. When he looked closer, his face was impassive. Probably a trick of the light. He doubted even Richie could find the humour in this situation. </p><p>Nodding slightly, Richie spoke softly. “I don’t regret what I did.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I never intend to hurt you.”</p><p>“I know what you intended to do.”</p><p>Richie looked at him, just briefly enough for Eddie to see the lack of remorse on his face. “I love you.”</p><p>He always said those words like a prayer. Praise to the heavens. Those words were never tarnished by his tactlessness in Eddie’s head. He heard them today though, a justification for everything that he had done. Everything that he would do if given the chance. I love you.</p><p>~</p><p>There was a moment of hesitation when Eddie signed the paper that would grant him his freedom. </p><p>For the rest of his life, he would never fully grasp why he had hesitated. </p><p>It wasn’t like he searched his soul for the answer, of course. </p><p>~</p><p>Eddie had sighed and said softly “it’s been so long. What was I supposed to do?”</p><p>Richie had smiled, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s waist and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Even Eddie could feel the possessiveness in the hold. His pack could see it too. </p><p>“Yeah. It’s been so long. We can’t leave each other now.”</p><p>Eddie could see his own uncertainty reflected in Stan’s eyes. Neither one said anything. </p><p>“We can stay with the pack, can’t we?” Eddie had asked, gaze shifting to his pack alpha. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, of course, you can.”</p><p>Stan had broken the invisible line first. Walking over to hug Eddie. “Why?” He had whispered into Eddie’s ear.</p><p>“I love him.”</p><p>The look on Stan’s face said it all - he didn’t consider that enough. </p><p>It was enough for Eddie. It had always been enough for him. It was his everything. It had to be enough. It was all he had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! </p><p>Time for a shameless self-promo! Come and say hi! </p><p> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edtozier89">My Reddie + It Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictionwriter101">My Writing Tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>